EN MANOS DE UNA ASESINA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Alice siempre ha sido una asesina,al ser perdonada en la pena máxima,acepta trabajar para la CIA como su mejor arma,hasta que le dan como misión proteger a Jasper Hale fingiendo ser su esposa¿Podrá él hacer latir ese corazón que hace años fue destrozado?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**Summary: Alice siempre ha sido una asesina, al ser perdonada en su sentencia de muerte, acepta trabajar para la CIA como su mejor arma, hasta que le dan como misión proteger al millonario Jasper Hale pero a petición de él Alice tiene que fingir ser su esposa. ¿Jasper podrá hacer latir ese corazón que hace años fue destrozado? **

**Se recomienda leer este capitulo escuchando la canción "The Grand Duel, M10 de Luis Bacalov" a partir del minuto 1:16 asi se apreciara más y se sentirá mas la historia.**

**Pero antes... ¡Esta historia es la numero 40! ¡Mi Historia Numero 40 de Paulinita... Espectacular! jajajaj ok ok... les dejo el prologo... de nuevo. Ya que por motivos que no se, la historia se borro o el link no accedia a nada...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-Prologo-**

**El origen de Alice Brandon**

Alice Brandon nació en una base militar estadounidense en Paris, Francia. Esta chica mitad francesa estadounidense, mitad inglesa, conoció por primera vez la muerte a la edad de los nueve años. Fue entonces cuando presencio la muerte de sus padres a manos del jefe francés mas cruel del mundo: Laurent Da' ore… jefe Da' ore.

Ella se encontraba debajo de su cama, presenciando la escena desde su lugar. Laurent se encontraba fumando un puro sentado en el sillón favorito de su padre, su madre estaba sujeta en brazos de uno de los hombres de Laurent con una pistola en su cabeza, mientras que su padre hacia todo lo posible por eliminar a todos los mafiosos que se encontraban en su camino… pero eran demasiados, un solo hombre jamás podría con mas de 7 hombres mas si estos estaban armados, en el instante en que eliminaba a uno de ellos este fue apuñalado por la espalda cayendo frente a la cama donde Alice estaba escondida murmurándole palabras en francés…

-_Te amo…-_le dijo solo moviendo sus labios… Alice no pudo responder por que la bala atravesaba el cráneo de su padre.

-_Papá- _quiso decir pero no pudo, si la escuchaban seguramente seria su fin. Observo con furia a Laurent mientras este reía al ver a su padre muerto, jamás en su corta edad se había sentido asi… lo odiaba, odiaba a aquel hombre.

Lo siguiente que pudo hacer fue acostarse boca arriba para poder observa a su alrededor, miro los pies de Laurent moverse hacia donde estaba el hombre y su madre. Este tomo del cabello a su madre y lo arrojo a la cama, lo supo por que aquella parte se hundió…

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito desgarrador de su madre y 3 balazos que le rozaron la cabeza y el cuerpo de Alice, la sangre cayó a chorros por su rostro, las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos fueron reprimidas.

Otro disparo más y el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose, observo a su derecha y la botella de licor había sido esparcido por muchos lados, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar y ver de aquellos hombres fue la risa de Laurent y el fuego que aquellos habían provocado rodeando la mayor parte de los muebles.

Alice se quedo bajo la cama un momento, antes de salir de aquella casa.

Juro vengarse mientras observaba su casa consumirse por las llamas.

Para su fortuna el jefe Da ´ore era pederasta, a los 11 tuvo su venganza. Mientras se encontraba encima de su cuerpo, vestida con un inocente traje de colegiala le clavo uno de sus cuchillos en el pecho de ese hombre.

-_Mirame, Da´ore- _le dijo mientras incrustaba cada vez mas el cuchillo- _Echa un buen vistazo a mi rostro._

Laurent no podía soportar el dolor de la presión en su pecho tanto que apretó tanto las mandíbulas que sus dientes se quebraron por la fuerza que este ejercía.

-_Mira mis ojos- _dijo otra vez, el cuchillo entraba más y más-_Mira mi boca, ¿Te parezco familiar? !¿Me parezco a alguien a quien mataste?¡_

Grito lo último mientras rasgaba más fuerte su pecho haciendo que la sangre la bañara y el cuerpo sin vida de Laurent quedara bajo de ella.

Despues de 3 años Alice puso suspirar tranquila, miro al techo diciéndoles a sus padres que al fin había vengado su muerte y se encargaría de eliminar a todas las escorias que existieran en el planeta, fueran buenas o malas. Los pasos de los hombres de Laurent se escucharon por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente haciendo voltear a Alice, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cuerpo de su jefe en la cama que no dudaron en disparar. Ella fue más rápida y coloco el cuerpo de Laurent como escudo para despues desde debajo de la cama disparar aquellos hombres y darles fin.

.

.

A los 20 años, era una de las máximas asesinas del mundo. No había victima que se le escapara, su habilidad con las armas era letal por que no importara cual fuera ella podría tirar desde una distancia de mas de 500 metros y dar justo en el blanco.

Para su desgracia a los 24 años participo en la matanza de nueve inocentes, en una pequeña capilla de El Paso, Texas. Donde fue aprendida, pero a ella no le importo recibir una sentencia de pena capital por la cantidad de asesinatos que había cometido. Alice en lugar de entristecerse o enojarse, se sintió en paz. Según ella su tarea en este mundo había terminado.

Pero la fecha de la sentencia paso y Alice seguía viva. Confinada en la oscuridad de su celda fue descubierta por Aro Vulturi-el jefe de la CIA- que al verla le brillaron los ojos, el semblante de ella mostraba una determinación y una valentía, sobre todo furia que un ninguno de sus hombres veía.

-_¿Alice Brandon?_

Alzo la vista sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, aun estaba molesta por que su muerte no había llegado, odiaba estar encerrada y prefería la muerte que estar ahí.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de por que estas viva?_

_-¿Debería?_

_-Me parece que si, al fin y al cabo es tu vida._

_-No se ni me importa- _ella quería que ese hombre se largara, le incomodaba la presencia de los demás y este en especial la estaba hartando- _¿Qué quieres?_

_-Vengo a hacerte una oferta que se por tu naturaleza, no puedes rechazar.- _ella la miro sin ningún interés- _Te gusta matar gente Alice, lo veo en tus ojos… pero lo que no sabes es que puedes hacerlo y a la vez contribuir a la sociedad-_ ahora su mirada mostraba interés

-_¿Qué clase de oferta?-_respondió al cabo de un rato

Desde entonces ella se convirtió en parte de la CIA, al ser mujer podía infiltrarse en cualquier sitio además de que ella poseía una hermosura que a pocos hombres les pasaba desapercibida, ella al una altura de 1.60, de tez clara, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que contrastaban perfectamente con su cabellera negra la hacían una criatura interesante. Pero a pesar de eso jamás se enamoro o no se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, para ella el amor era un sentimiento que te hacía débil y un blanco fácil, lo había presenciado al ver a sus padres, pero fue ese mismo sentimiento lo que los llevo a la muerte.

A pesar de ser muy hábil en combate con armas no era muy buena en combate físico, asi que fue entrenada por los mejores maestros en todas esas artes: Karate, Kick boxing, Tae Kwan Do, Box y muchas artes más de la cual ahora era especialista.

Su vida hasta ahora era normal, bueno lo que ella consideraba normal. Pero de lo que ella no imaginaba que próximamente su vida iba a cambiar rápidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Vaya aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo mini-fic! Dirán ¿esta mujer no tiene nada que hacer? Y en efecto, mis vacaciones me tienen fastidiada y lo único que me mantiene cuerda es escribir… y bueno por que negarlo me gusta. Como dije, este será un mini-fic a lo mucho serán diez capis no mas. **

**Espero contar con su apoyo como hasta ahora lo eh tenido.**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola hola…aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con sus reviews que sean muchos o pocos para mi son hermosos. Como ya notaron en esta historia es una Alice totalmente diferente a la que conocemos y en lo personal a mi me encanta esta personalidad.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-1-**

**La misión **

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis tacones por el pasillo, la misión era fácil, simplemente entregar la valija de dinero en la habitación donde se encontraba aquel hombre con Kate Murray la hija del gobernador… pan comido, como había dicho. Pero lo que no sabían es que yo tenía cuentas pendientes con aquel hombre, asi que no saldría vivo de esto.

Yo conocía perfectamente esta banda, eran simplemente 7 hombres bien formados, liderados por Afton Mars, que no tenían otra cosa que hacer mas que molestar a la gente, pero eso no me importaba, yo trabaje con ellos un par de ocasiones, pero la ultima vez que los vi no quedamos en muy buenos términos pues los malditos me quedaron a deber una buena suma de dólares.

7 hombres… ¡Fácil! Y ya que conocía su modus operanti… mas fácil aun.

Como imagine, este idiota tenia a todos cuidando la puerta mientras que el seguramente ya estaba adentro. Los 6 voltearon al escuchar mis tacones, algunos de ellos sonrieron al verme supongo que me habían reconocido mientras que otros solo me miraban y despues a la maleta que tenia en mis manos, no era un secreto que ahora yo era la "buena" pero ya estaban avisados que vendría a entregar el dinero.

Y como para hacerme las cosas más fáciles los 6 se pusieron uno a lado del otro en fila, le sonreí…

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Los seis cuerpos cayeron sin hacer menor ruido, bendito el que invento el silenciador. Empuje los cuerpos con mi pie para que no se vieran cuando entrara por la puerta, gire la perilla y estaba cerrada, genial, tome mis artefactos para abrir puertas y lo logre sin esfuerzo alguno, abrí la puerta lentamente, no paso nada, asome la cabeza y el cuarto estaba solo.

Cerré la puerta lentamente y me encontré con otra puerta, seguramente esta conectaba a la habitación principal. Pegue mi oído y se escuchaban algo asi como lamentos y muchos gritos, toque la puerta varias veces, se oyeron unos pasos antes de que una pequeña rendija se abriera.

-Veo que eres tu- me dijo el asqueroso de Afton- ¿Vienes sola?

-Sabes que no trabajo con nadie.- conteste- Ahora ábreme.

-Sin trucos o la mato- miro hacia abajo- A raíz que traes un hermosos vestido…- me señalo con los ojos una mesa donde estaba una bata- Quítate eso y ponte la bata, no quiero arriesgarme a que tengas una pistola.

-Nenita- le dije burlándome, pero aun asi camine hacia la mesa, me puse en el lugar mas alejado y me quite el vestido y los zapatos, tome mi libretita, pues era importante para lo que quería hacer- ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?- le enseñe la péquela libreta, el asintió.

Tome de nuevo el portafolio y me encamine de nuevo hacia la puerta, me gire para que viera que no traía armas, la puerta se abrió para mostrarme una pequeña habitación que se veía muy cómoda era muy parecida a la de un hotel, mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba la chica Murray atada de pies y manos tirada en el piso.

-¿Gustas una bebida?- la voz de Afton me saco de mi observación

-No, vengo por la chica

-Ese es mi dinero- señalo el portafolio, asentí poniéndolo en la mesita de centro.- La chica es tuya entonces.

-Como sea

Le dio un trago a su bebida y se sentó frente a la mesilla.

-7 millones de dólares, como lo pediste- le dije, observándolo desde una larga distancia

-Perfecto- abrió el portafolio y comenzó a reir como idiota- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-¿Me darás a la chica?- pregunte impaciente, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-En cuanto cuente mi plata- saco el primer fajo- ¿Te tengo una pregunta?

-Tú dirás…- me cruce de brazos y me recargue en la pared, la muchacha hacia ruidos y estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

-¿Es verdad que trabajas para el bien?- saco otro fajo, tan cerca- Por que para serte franco, eres demasiado perra para eso.- otro fajo mas que sacaba, un poco más- Y yo no te veo como una especie de chica buena… lo que quiero preguntarte es: ¿te lamentas o te alivias?

-Un poco de los dos, iba a morir

-Pero debes más de alguno

-Alivio quizás-apúrate…

-Alivio- repitió- Eso dices tu…- comenzó a sacar mas fajos riendo como idiota, sonreí cuando tomo el siguiente… por que en ese momento mi preciosa amiga salto sobre el- ¡Que demo…!- no termino de decir nada por que mi cobra africana arremetió contra el lanzándole dos mordidas que el muy idiota no pudo esquivar, en desesperación arrojo el portafolio junto a la serpiente que se arrastro hacia el baño, el pobre comenzó buscar por todos lados supongo que su arma o algo asi, lo mire como caminaba hasta que cayo al suelo respirando entrecortadamente yo mientras me senté frente de el en la mesa de centro y saque mi libreta.

-Lo siento Afton creo que fue muy rudo de mi parte- dije con pena en mi rostro- Pero quiero que se conozcan…Afton, te quiero presentar a mi amiga la cobra africana, cobra africana el es Afton- los presente como si fueran dos amigos- ¿Sabes? Antes de pasar por ella, la investigue en Internet… una criatura muy interesante es esta serpiente… escucha bien ¿eh?- me acomode bien y encontré lo que buscaba en mi libreta y comencé- "En África, dice que entre los matorrales, te puede matar un elefante, te puede matar un leopardo y una cobra americana te puede matar. Pero solo la cobra, y esto ha sido una realidad en África desde el principio, causa una muerte segura. Por eso se le conoce como, La muerte en carne viva"… Interesante ¿verdad?- le pregunte mientras me acomodaba otro poco- "Su veneno neurotóxico es uno de los mas efectivos en la naturaleza, actúa en el sistema nervioso, causando una parálisis. El veneno de la cobra americana puede matar a un humano en 4 horas, si digamos, le muerde en un tobillo o pulgar, sin embargo, una mordida en la cara o en el tórax puede provocar la muerte por parálisis en 20 minutos" Ahora, escucha esto, por que te concierne- le volví a decir- "La cantidad de veneno que se inyecta con una mordida, puede ser monumental" Siempre me ha gustado la palabra _monumental_, pero rara vez tengo la oportunidad de usarla en una oración- me reí de mi misma- "De no aplicar rápidamente el antídoto, de 10 a 15 miligramos pueden ser mortales, sin embargo la cobra puede inyectar tanto como de 100 a 400 miligramos de veneno en una sola mordida"- cerré mi libreta terminando mi relato y mire su agonizante cuerpo- Ahora, en estos últimos agonizantes minutos de de vida que te quedan... deja contestare a la pregunta que me hiciste antes mas a profundidad… lo que ahora siento es lamento, lamento que, tal vez aquella haya sido la mejor oportunidad que haya tenido para morir pero no, estoy ahora con el mas insignificante, cobarde, alcohólico de mierda y rescatando a una estúpida mocosa que me importa un comino en lugar de muerta, pero lo único que me reconforta es que pude cobrar mi deuda… ¿recuerdas mis millones? Ahora esta pagado.

Hizo otro movimiento mas antes de quedarse inmóvil, me levante y le di una patada pero no hizo ningún movimiento, estaba muerto, me dirigí hacia la chica que me miraba temblando me agache para quedar a su altura y le quite la cinta de la boca.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- comenzó a gritar como loca

-¡Cállate!- inmediatamente lo hizo- Bien, estas a salvo ahora

Comencé a desatarle las manos y los pies, ella se sentó en la esquina. Saque desde mi brasier mi celular y marque el número que varias veces eh usado.

_-¿Listo? _

-Vengan por la chica- les dije viéndola.

_-¿Y Afton y su banda?_

-Me eh encargado de él

_-¿Los mataste?-_ me levanto la voz, mi silencio le confirmo su sospecha-_ ¿Qué te dijimos?_

-No matar a nadie, todo debe ser llevado a juicio, lo se, ¿pero que les dije yo? eran mis reglas si quería que trabajara para ustedes, sino ya saben que hacer conmigo- si creían que amenazarme con terminar con mi vida me iban a asustar, era por que me conocían menos de lo que creían hacerlo.- De todas maneras el resultado iba a ser el mismo ¿no?

_-Pero todo lleva un orden Alice- _era el mismo sermón de siempre, ¿pero no les ahorre eso?

-Mira, este idiota tenia una deuda conmigo ¿si? Además era el o yo, por si no lo sabes había 6 hombres armados en la entrada dispuestos a matarme.

-_Esta bien, ya entendí tu punto_

-¿Ahora que? No me digas que también tengo que esperar a que lleguen por la mocosa.

Escuche unos murmullos detrás de la bocina, seguramente estaban discutiendo si me podía ir o no, de todas formas eran mis vacaciones y necesitaba descansar de toda esta basura por al menos un tiempo.

-Hola, hola- dije

_-Si, lo siento… _

-¿Ya comienzan mis vacaciones?- pregunte por enésima vez

_-Pues…_

-¡No me vayan a salir con sus idioteces, ¿me escucharon? Llevo 2 años trabajando como esclava y eh resuelto más casos que todos los idiotas que tienes como empleados sin mas que un día o dos para descansar, me las merezco!- grite enojada

_-Espera, espera… antes de que despotriques, tienes que leer el caso._

-¡No necesito leer nada!- estaba molesta.

_-Por favor Alice, es necesario. _

Suspire como tres veces antes de responderle, _muy bien _me dije a mi misma.

-Es el último. ¿Qué sucede?

_-Gracias, muchas gracias_- odiaba que me rogara.- _No teníamos a quien mas pedírselo_.

-Deja de adularme y dime que pasa.- mire a la chica de nuevo que estaba al borde del colapso- Y tienes que mandar a unos oficiales por los cuerpos y por la chica, esta totalmente aterrorizada me mira como si la fuera a matar.- me reí por lo real que se podía volver su miedo.

_-Ya van en camino, a ti te necesitamos en la oficina que ya sabes… ahí te vemos en una hora_

-Los veo haya- colgué antes de que también me pidiera que paseara a su perro, camine hacia la chica que seguía encogida en su asiento- En un momento vienen por ti, asi que no te muevas ¿me oíste?

La muchacha asintió, la deje ahí y me puse mi vestido de nuevo. No me moleste en recoger el dinero del suelo, de todas formas era falso yo misma lo cambie ¿para que llevarlo si iban a morir? Baje por el elevador y llegue al estacionamiento, abrí el Ferrari mi coche en turno, y salí rápidamente de ahí.

En el trayecto por la autopista me quite la molesta peluca rubia y deje mi corto cabello suelto, esa cosa picaba a horrores, no entendía para que me hacían cambio de imagen si de todas formas la mayoría de los delincuentes que buscaba terminaban muertos u casi muertos, pero daba igual.

.

.

Me estacione frente a la oficina del "Bufete" y deje que el ballet se llevara mi auto, mas tarde pediría que me regresaran mi Porche, entre al edificio y salude a la secretaria antes de meterme por una de las puertas que daba a unas escaleras hacia abajo, puse mi huella digital en el lector y automáticamente se abrió.

Ahí sentados estaba Aro, con Felix, su guardaespaldas y por ultimo un hombre rubio que me daba la espalda hasta que me escucho llegar y volteo, la verdad no sabía mucho de lo que se considera guapo, pues no me fijo mucho en los hombres, pero este tenia algo que me llamaba la atención, a parte de ser alto tenia una tez blanca sin ninguna imperfección, labios carnosos y unos ojos azules muy llamativos… sin saber mucho de hombres puedo decir que es hermoso.

-Buenas tardes- salude

-Buenas tardes Alice- me saludo Aro

-Buenas tardes- me saludo el joven rubio

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia Aro?- dije sin rodeos

-Alice, te presento al empresario Jasper Hale- me señalo al rubio, el me tendió la mano y la estreche, pero en el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una vibración en mi cuerpo que me hizo retirarla de inmediato.- Te lo explicare rápido ya luego leerás el expediente, el señor Hale ah recibido constantes amenazas de muerte, los últimos 3 meses han querido dispararle, le quitaron los frenos a su coche y por ultimo fue el auto bomba que afortunadamente tuvo una falla y no detono pero fue localizada por un mecánico que nos llamo enseguida.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quien es?- pregunte abriendo el folder, y en efecto ahí estaban todos los datos de Jasper Hale, edad 26 años, millonario dueño de una empresa de fármacos y varias propiedades en varios países.

-Creemos que se trata de James Cast…- me enseño su fotografía

-¿Por qué cree que es el?

-Por que el muy imbécil quería estafarme- intervino Jasper por mi- Me robo millones hace años que nunca me fueron entregados, además de que ahora con mi dinero hizo su propia empresa y es mi competencia principal, creo que como venganza por haberlo echado, ahora tiene los medios para hacerlo.

-Es por eso Alice que necesitamos que tú lo vigiles las 24 horas

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso, no es mi estilo y lo sabes.

-Es muy importante Alice, se que tu sabes como funcionan esas mentes debes estar con el.

-Y como ¿eh? No puedo estar pegada a el todo el día- me queje

-Eso es cierto, por lo que te harás pasar por su esposa…

-¿Qué?- grite enojada- Eso nunca, es que…- dios me jale el cabello molesta, tenia que hacerlo, mi libertad estaba de por medio…- Esta bien- Aro abrió los ojos, seguramente sorprendido y Hale también- Pero no quiero nada de arrumacos, si quieres que salgamos no me toques.

-Entonces nadie creerá que eres mi esposa- contesto, tenia razón.

-Ok, solo fuera de la casa… por que supongo que voy a vivir contigo.

-Asi es Alice- intervino Aro de nuevo, de su cajón saco un sobre amarillo- Estos son todos tus documentos, ahí adentro hay identificaciones, licencias, varias tarjetas de crédito con el mismo nombre. Y Heidi te hará un cambio de imagen para que nadie te conozca

-Me gusta como me veo, gracias

-Pero…

-Nadie me tocara sin que yo me de cuenta- interrumpí- Acepto esto que me estas ordenando- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- esta vez mire a Jasper

-Ahora mismo si es necesario

-Genial- suspire, apenas termino con uno y empiezo con otro- Solo debo cambiarme de ropa y…

-No es necesario- interrumpió Jasper- Ya me eh encargado de todo, tu ropa esta en estos momento es mi casa, según Aro lo que menos queremos es que te reconozcan ¿no? pues te vestirás de manera diferente.

¿A caso insinúa que me visto mal? Ok, Alice no pierdas la paciencia, es solo otro idiota millonario que se siente mas que otros.

-Perfecto

Y cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba frente a la mansión de Hale, era demasiado grande como para que una persona viviera aquí, el jardín frontal era muy grande, comenzaba con una reja de hierro gigantismo que al estar cerca se abrió dejándonos ver una camino pavimentado que se dirigía hacia la mansión.

En cuanto llegamos una persona nos abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano para que saliera, la tome solo por educación, Jasper estuvo a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y asi lo hice, al entrar me impresione aun mas al verla por dentro.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy grande- respondí- ¿Vives solo?

-No, tengo a la servidumbre, ellos me acompañan.

Lo mire frunciendo el seño, como un hombre tan exitoso podría estar solo. En fin no era asunto mío, tendría que comenzar a trabajar. Una hora despues termine de poner pequeñas cámaras y micrófonos en lugares estratégicos de la casa, de esa manera podría captar alguna animalidad que se pueda presenciar. Entre al cuarto que me había asignado, revise los cajones y en efecto había varios trajes, vestidos, ropa casual y mucho calzado de diferente forma.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente prepare mi arma. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y apunte hacia el frente, Jasper me miraba asustado y yo baje el arma, creo que debo de ser menos exagerada.

-¡Espera!- me dijo gritando

-Lo siento, siempre estoy a la defensiva.

-No hay problema, solo venia a traerte algo- saco una cajita de su pantalón y me la tendió- Como se supone que estamos casados, creo que debes tener un anillo.

-Tienes razón- me puse la joya sin mirarla- Debo informarte que he puesto varias cámaras por toda la casa asi como micrófonos, a excepción de nuestras habitaciones asi que me daré cuenta cuando algo extraño se presente asi que estarás seguro no solo afuera sino también adentro de la mansión.

-Me parece bien- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se removía nervioso- Quería pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esta noche tengo que ir a una cena de negocios y pues necesito que vayas.

-No…- odiaba los vestidos

.

.

Pero por órdenes de Aro, me encontraba en este inútil restaurante rodeada de gente rica y pretenciosa, escuchando sus aburridas pláticas, pero no solo yo era la única que se sentía asi por que mire a Jasper que estaba igual.

De repente se levanto, disculpándose por que necesitaba aire yo también me disculpe para seguirlo, se suponía que no tenía que estar solo en ningún momento. Lo encontré en los jardines del restaurante dándome la espalda.

-¡No debes irte asi como asi!- le dije molesta tras de el

-Lo siento, pero no lo soportaba.

-Puedes estar en peligro eres un…- entonces un ruido entre los arbustos llamo mi atención, mire a mi alrededor y desde la obscuridad alcance a ver un brillo y un clic se escucho- ¡Cuidado!- empuje a Jasper antes de que una bala destrozara una de las estatuillas, sin perder el tiempo tome el cuchillo que tenia amarrado en la pierna y lo lance hacia el objetivo, solo se escucho un gemido y un ruido sordo. Me acerque hacia los arbustos corriendo, ahí con mi cuchillo en la garganta estaba un hombre vestido de negro, tome mi celular y le marque a Aro- Alguien intento atacar a Hale, vengan por el cuerpo, estoy en el restaurante Pierce Preston yo me llevare a Hale- corte la comunicación y corrí hacia Jasper- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Esta bien- lo tome del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia su auto no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo.

Una muerte y esto era solo el comienzo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, hola… ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Si les soy sincera adore la primera parte con la serpiente, ojala que se les haya hecho familiar **_**kill bill **_**ayudo mucho jeje y ¿Qué les parece esta Alice? ¿No es genial? Por que mi me fascino esta nueva versión, bueno no me queda mas que decir que espero sus comentarios.**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y un poco de Quentin Tarantino, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SweettAlice13: **Lo se, a mi también me gusta como me esta quedando y siempre quise una Alice muy diferente a la shopaholic que estamos acostumbradas.

**Alice Maggio – Whitlock: **Pues si, ella es cruel pero si tienes razón es por su pasado compréndela, pero acuérdate del dicho es una oveja vestida de león o bueno asi lo digo yo.

**Maruri-Whitlock:** Tienes razón, es que yo también ame esa película y de hecho me inspire en Uma Turman para el personaje de Alice.

**Romy92: **Si, las cosas se pondrán más bonitas a partir de este capitulo…

**Twiandre: **Gracias, como decía a mi también me gusta esta Alice diferente… pero ya sabes poco a poco ira abriendo sus ojitos.

**serenity-princes: **Se que a Jazz le queda más pero es que en una historia anterior que hice a él le toco ser el matón, ahora fue turno de Alice ser la chica fuerte y letal.

**keytani: **Pues si eso de los cuchillos es medio peligroso, hasta uno se corta por partir limones, pero aun asi es interesante… como vayan los capítulos avanzando Alice ira dándose cuenta de varias cositas.

**Klarablack1981, ALI-LU CULLEN, Christina Becker, khatax: **Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Hola chicas, de verdad un agradecimiento enorme por haber leído el fic, sinceramente no me espere tanta aceptación de su parte, eso me anima a seguir… en serio ¡Las adoro! En fin, ahorita en estos momentos les dejo este capi…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-2-**

**Convivencia **

Paso una semana desde el ataque en el restaurante, al parecer si había sido uno de los hombres de James que pudo filtrarse en el restaurante, solo que tuvo suerte de que Jasper haya salido esa noche y él muy idiota no había venido solo, al parecer tenia un compañero que vigilaba otro punto del restaurante, pues en el interrogatorio solo pudieron sacarle que pensaba dispararle desde afuera para su mala suerte me di cuenta antes y no pudo lograr su cometido.

Pero despues de esa semana todo permaneció tranquilo, ocasionalmente Jasper salía y siempre iba con el. Solo dos veces nos encontramos a conocidos suyos a los cuales el me presento como su esposa, tuve que usar todos mis dones de actriz, me elogiaron todo lo que pudieron y sonreí tanto que me dolieron las mejillas.

Durante el trayecto me mantuve alerta, discretamente miraba para todos lados, Jasper ocasionalmente me miraba, de hecho lo cache mirándome varias veces que según el trataba de disimular, aunque no era lo mío, sentía una cierta satisfacción extraña cada vez que lo hacia. De igual manera cada vez que tomaba su auto lo revisaba por todos lados, de hecho estaba en eso cuando escuche unos pasos y me levante bruscamente.

-Tranquila- me dijo Jasper con las manos extendidas- Soy yo

-¿Pasa algo?- volví mi atención al coche

-No, nada… solo que no hay mucho que hacer hoy ¿terminaste?- me pregunto cuando me limpiaba las manos.

-Esta limpio- conteste- Si, ya termine

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

-¿Algo?- pregunte confundida- No entiendo.

-Tengo un nuevo x-box ¿te gustaría jugar?

-¿X-Box? ¿Jugar?- la mire confundida, no era muy amante de los juegos pero quizás podría intentarlo de todas formas estaríamos en casa todo el día- ¿Qué clase de juego?

-Ven- intento tomarme la mano pero la retire rápidamente.

El no me dijo nada y me guio a una sala gigantesca, tenia una televisión enorme de pantalla plana colgada en la pared, varios sillones que se veían muy cómodos, una vitrina con muchas cajas negras con cables que al final tenían algo parecido a unos controles, Jasper se sentó en uno de los sillones y me palmeo su lado.

Fruncí el seño pero aun asi me senté, se paro solo para tomar dos de los controles que había me paso uno y el se quedo co el otro, movió varios botones y despues encendió la tele, observe lo que aparecían varios dibujos animados y varios gráficos.

-¿Qué es eso?- la mire confundida

-Apenas empieza

-¿Pero de que trata… no se?- le mostré el control

Comenzó a explicarme lo que tenia que hacer antes de que comenzara el juego, yo pulsaba los botones como el me había enseñado, el muñequito se movía pero siempre se caía de su patineta cosa que me molestaba por que Jasper manejaba al suyo perfectamente. De nuevo mi muñeco se cayó y yo solté el control molesta.

-Esto es estúpido, siempre se cae ese estúpido muñeco- me cruce de brazos- No entiendo el propósito de esto

-Alice no hay ningún propósito, es solo por diversión.

-¿Diversión?- dije con algo burla

-¿Qué nunca te diviertes?- me pregunto, lo mire a la cara, no había burla solo curiosidad.

-No tengo mucho tiempo de divertirme, además si lo hiciera no lo haría jugando con esto ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿7 años?

-No tiene nada de malo sacar tu niño interior.

-Pues mi niña murió hace mucho tiempo- me levante antes de que me preguntara otra cosa por que la verdad no tenía ganas de recordar mi horrible pasado, mi niñez había terminado cuando tenia 9 años y se me hacia ridículo hacer estas cosas, como jugar videojuegos, a esta edad.

Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a hacer algo que me tranquilizara, tome la maleta que me había dejado Aro aquí y comencé a revisar todas las armas que se me encontraban ahí. Comencé a limpiar un revolver, armarlo y desarmarlo varias veces y revise algunos artefactos que fueran compactos, de esa manera podría llevarlos a donde fuera.

Revise la hora y ya eran las siete, mi estomago comenzó a protestar. Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Jasper en la cocina cenando un poco de cereal. Era otra de las cosas que siempre me confundían, el era millonario ¿Por qué comer solo un plato de cereal si podía cenar fuera? Y no solo eso, parecía que la gente rica lo incomodaba también.

-Buenas noches- salude

-Hola, ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco- camine hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí buscando algo de comer, vi un poco de guisado y se me hizo agua la boca, de verdad estaba hambrienta- ¿Te importa si me lo como?- le mostré el toper que contenía algo de pollo de ayer.

-Adelante, yo con esto tengo- me mostro su plato

Abrí un poco la tapa de este y lo metí adentro del microondas, espere a que estuviera caliente. Un minuto despues saque el traste y le abrí completamente, el olor a chili inundo mis fosas nasales adoraba este tipo de comida, tome una cuchara y me senté frente a Jasper.

-Buen provecho- me dijo

-Gracias- revolví un poco todo para que se entibiara, y di la primera cucharada, estaba muy rico. Alce la mirada y el me miraba mucho- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres?- le mostré el recipiente.

-No, esta bien gracias

-¿Entonces porque me miras tanto?

-¿Eso hacia?- parecía sorprendido

-Eso me pareció- seguí con mi faena, pero tenia mucha curiosidad de preguntarle acerca de su aversión a lo glamuroso- Te quería preguntar algo.

-Adelante- dejo su plato a un lado y me miro fijamente, su mirada me ponía nerviosa cosa muy rara en mí por que había pocas cosas que me ponían nerviosa.- ¿Alice?

-¿Eh?- desperté de mi ensoñación

-Me ibas a preguntar algo

-Oh cierto- sentí mi cara calentarse por la pena, ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo nunca me había sentido asi, lo mejor era disimular- Te quería preguntar ¿Por qué no sales a cenar o algo asi?

-Se supone que no debo salir- me dijo riendo- Pero si a lo que te refieres es a que no salgo a esas cosas de ricos, es que realmente no me gustan, desde que era joven siempre aborrecí todo eso siempre que iba con mis padres me aburría a mas no poder y sinceramente cuando tuve mayoría de edad deje de ir.

-Vaya- no dije nada más y continúe comiendo.

-¿Y tú?-rayos, nunca debí haber hablado

-No me quejo, eh tenido una buena vida- mentí

-¿Y como llegaste a esto?

-No me gusta hablar de ello- por que si lo hacia recordaría el pasado

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte

-No te preocupes- termine la ultima cucharada, me levante y deje mi traste en el lavabo, dispuesta a irme ya había hablado demasiado.- Buenas noches

-¡Espera!- sentí como me tomaba del brazo y rápidamente me zafe de su agarre- Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que no debemos salir pero…- se estaba rascando la nuca nervioso- Es que hay algo… no se Alice, pero hay algo… olvídalo, buenas noches.

-Si- me voltee aun viéndolo y subí a mi habitación

A la mañana siguiente Jasper tenia que salir a la oficina por unos asuntos rápidos, asentí sin pedir una explicación, fui a mi cuarto y me di un baño, traicionando mi costumbre tuve que usar vestido por dos razones, la primera por que al ser "esposa" de un millonario tenia que verme presentable y dos, de esa manera podía esconder bien mi cuchillo atado a mi pierna y una pequeña arma en la otra, de esa manera por cualquier eventualidad estaría bien cubierta. Subimos juntos a la limosina, Jasper iba vestido con un traje gris y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba bien peinado lo que lo hacía ver muy atractivo… ¿atractivo? Estoy loca o que me pasa.

-Será un asunto rápido- me dijo despues de un momento de silencio- Una hora a lo mucho.

-Perfecto, ¿habrá forma de que entre contigo a la junta?- pregunte

-No lo se, se supone que las juntas son privadas- se quedo pensando un momento- ¿Alice?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrás hacerte pasar por una esposa caprichosa?

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundida

-De esa manera podre decir que tienes muchas ganas de ver lo que tu marido hace y no se que cosas mas, creo que en ese momento necesitare tu ayuda.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

El edificio de Jasper era enorme, a mi parecer parecían como 60 edificios, un blanco fácil para una bomba. Al entrar todos saludaron amablemente a Jasper, más que nada las mujeres, pero cuando se enteraron que yo era su esposa su atención bajo un poco aunque no faltaba una que otra con la mirada indiscreta. Tuve que sujetar el brazo de Jasper en todo momento para dejar claro que si era mi marido, en el camino a su oficina nos encontramos con uno de sus empleados.

-Hola Jasper- lo saludo

-Buenos días Edward- le estrecho la mano- Te presento a mi esposa.

-¿Esposa?- me miro frunciendo el seño- ¿Cuándo te casaste que ni cuenta me di?

-Hace una semana- me estrecho mas contra el- No podía esperar para hacerla mi esposa- y sin darme una señal se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un ligero beso, que hizo que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida, pero tuve que disimularlo muy bien con una sonrisa.

-Oh… pues felicidades- dijo el tal Edward- Los dejo tengo que trabajar.

-Que tengas buen día

Llegamos al que supuse que era el de Jasper, en cuanto cerró la puerta me separe de el.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dije molesta

-¿Hacer que?

-Eso- me señale los labios- Besarme, eso fue mas de lo que acordamos.

-Somos esposos ¿no?- me dijo sin estar perturbado- Los esposos se besan, no fue como si hubiéramos tenido sexo frente a el o nada parecido, solo fue un beso.

-Pero no lo hagas de nuevo… bueno al menos, avísame si lo vuelves hacer porque para la próxima tendrás una mandíbula rota.

-Alice solo fue un beso-lo mire de mala manera- Esta bien, lo hare… no se por que te pones tan asi.

Como si este idiota no supiera que este, había sido mi primer beso real, no es que fuera virgen ni nada de eso, esa la perdí a los 17 años, pero en cada noche que pasaba con un hombre nunca dejaba que me besaran los labios, podían besarme donde quisieran pero los labios jamás y este se había tomado esa atribución tomándome de sorpresa.

-¿A poco me vas a decir que no te gusto?- me dijo acercándose a mi lentamente, mas yo no retrocedí, la sorpresa ya se me había pasado.

-No

-Oh vamos Alice, no puedes ser tan fría- me acaricio la mejilla, pero yo fui mas rápida y le tome del brazo y de un solo movimiento lo tire al suelo quedando mi pie sobre su espalda y el brazo torcido- ¡Auch! Solo era una broma

-Pues no me gustan estas bromas- le di un jalón en el brazo que lo hizo ahogar un grito- ¿Sabes que si quisiera podría romperte el brazo?

-¡No!- dijo asustado

-Pero no lo hare por que Aro me paga para que no te pase nada- se lo solté y me enderece- Y no quiero mas bromas de estas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- contesto mientras se levantaba- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?- pregunto sobándose el brazo.

-Mi maestro, uno muy bueno por cierto.- me enderece mi vestido pues se había levantado un poco.

No pasamos mucho tiempo en el edificio, solo fue una hora lo que duro la junta, a lo cual gracias a mis dotes como actriz, estuve presente en toda, ahí pude ver un poco los rostros de los socios de Jasper, el único que reconocí fue a Edward y muchos mas que parecían mayores. Despues de esa hora me invito a comer algo, pero en cuento salimos al estacionamiento algo no me gusto, estaba todo muy callado me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto deteniéndose también

-Hay algo que no me gusta- mire por todo lados

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vámonos de aquí- comencé a empujarlo- Regresemos al edificio.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni tengo idea, pero mi instinto me lo dice y siempre lo escucho… ahora muévete.

Sin decime nada más regresamos al edificio, justo en el momento en que entrabamos al elevador algo retumbo por todos lados, sujete a Jasper de la cabeza e hice que se acostara en el suelo, espere un momento y comencé a pulsar los botones del elevador pero este no abría, supongo que aquella explosión tenia la culpa.

-¿Qué paso?

-Una bomba- dije sin más intentando de nuevo que el elevador se moviera pero fue en vano

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Por ahora nada, los botones no funcionan supongo que son los efectos secundarios de la explosión.

-¿Estamos encerrados?

-Eso creo- tome mi comunicador y lo mire, no tenia señal- No hay señal, lo único que queda es esperar a que el elevador funcione de nuevo.

El se enderezo y quedo sentado en una de las esquinas del elevador, mientras yo me quede parada dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados esperando.

-Gracias- Jasper me dijo despues de un rato- Si no fuera por tu instinto ahora estaríamos muertos.

-Siempre lo escucho y ya viste que no me ha fallado.

Ya no dijimos mas, lo único que nos quedaba hacer era esperar a que el elevador se abriera.

El tiempo paso y las puertas no se abrían, estaba comenzando a enojarme ya que odiaba estar encerrada. Caminaba de un lado a otro o lo que podía pues el espacio era muy pequeño.

-Deja de moverte- se quejo él desde el suelo donde se había sentado

-Odio estar encerrada

-¿Tienes claustrofobia?

-No, simplemente no me gusta- me cruce de brazos y me recargue en la puerta- ¿Cuánto se van a dar cuenta de lo que paso?

-Yo también me lo pregunto, una expolición no es fácil de ignorar

-¿Tienes una idea de quien fue?- le pregunte- A mi parecer tiene mucho que ver la llamada que recibiste con tanta urgencia, ¿preguntaste quien era el que llamaba?

-No, nunca lo hago- bufe molesta por su falta de precaución, siempre tenia que hacer todo hoy.

-A partir de mañana pongo un identificador de voz en el teléfono, Jasper en serio, deberías ser más cuidadoso ahora.

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes, pero si haces mi trabajo más difícil…-entonces recordé las lecciones- ¡Oh por dios!- me arrodille hacia la caja de los controles del elevador y con mi cuchillo arranque la tapa, comencé a mirar los cables hasta que encontré los que necesitaba, de igual manera con mi cuchillo pelé el cable y uní las puntas, de repente el elevador comenzó moverse y las puertas se abrieron.

-¡Wow!- dijo Jasper mientras salía- Eso fue maravilloso.

-Como encender un coche

-Eres genial Alice- me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero no me lo tome a mal, supongo que era una manera de agradecer yo solo asentí.

Cuando salimos del edificio los policías apenas estaban llegando, gruñí por lo lentos que eran. Llame a Aro para darle las noticias, el solo me dijo que mandaría al experto en bombas para que le diera un vistazo además de que pediría los videos de seguridad para ver quien había sido el responsable, por lo mientras teníamos que irnos de ahí. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a la mansión en tiempo record, Jasper le pago y bajamos del automóvil.

-Vaya día- me dijo cuando entramos a la casa

-Lo que me sorprende es que no te noto asustado ni paranoico

-Supongo que me eh acostumbrado a que tienten con mi vida.- me dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar reírme por su falta de seriedad- Te ves bien cuando sonríes- quite mi sonrisa- No, no temas sonreír conmigo… no siempre tienes que estar seria.

-Solo fue un momento, no te acostumbres- dije caminando hacia las escaleras- Tengo sueño, hasta mañana.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre

Llegue a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, por alguna razón sentía que algo se me estaba saliendo de las manos, lo peor de todo es que me estaba gustando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Órale! Alice es genial, su instinto es algo asi como sus visiones xD, bueno como ya notaron a Alice se le esta comenzando a mover el tapete y Jasper le esta ayudando mucho jeje, la verdad no se cuando actualizare, pero será pronto por que como dije esta historia ya esta terminada.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Un Agradecimiento por sus reviews a:**

SweetAlice13, **Twiandre, Romy92, khatax, Alice Maggio – Whitlock, Karly´s-De-Black e ini narvel **

**Hola nenas espero que haya tenido un bonito fin de semana, y pues me da mucha alegría que les este gustando la historia jeje, eso me hace feliz… ahora se que soy muy pedinche pero quisiera contar con su apoyo en pues eh sido nominada a los Twilight Hispanoamerica Awards **c**on ****una Apuesta Imposible****, en las categorías:**

**-Mejor Fic M**

**-Mejor Fic de Humor**

**Espero contar con su apoyo**

**Aquí les dejo la pagina:**

**http : / / www. ffthawards. com**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-3-**

**Orgullo **

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de garganta, supongo que aquella nochecita me pasó de largo, toque mi frente y sentí alta mi temperatura.

-¡Maldición!- yo casi nunca me enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía me daba con mucha fuerza. Me levante perezosamente hacia el baño para darme una ducha caliente, me mire al espejo y mi reflejo era horrible, tenia la nariz y las mejillas rojas… era oficial me había dado un resfriado, me quite la ropa para bañarme.

El agua caliente ayudo, pero muy poco, me puse ropa casual porque que yo supiera Jasper hoy no saldría. Baje las escaleras para desayunar algo, como cada mañana el estaba en la barra sentado tomando su desayuno, lo salude antes de pasar al refrigerador pero en cuanto lo abrí estornude pero muy fuerte.

-Salud- me dijo

-Gracias- mi voz sonaba toda gangosa, que hizo que él me mirara confundido- Estoy resfriada, al parecer aquella noche me afecto.

-Pero fue hace una semana- me dijo

-A mi los virus me tardan en llegar- conteste, sacando la leche para calentarme un poco en el microondas, saque una tasa, vacié un poco de leche y la metí en el microondas. Espere a que se calentara, cuando frente a mi aparecieron un par de pastillas.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Son para el resfriado, tómatelas.

-No gracias, se me cura solo, no me gustan las medicinas.

-¿Por qué?

-Algunas te hacen dormir y te juro que es lo que menos necesito.

-Alice, estas no te hacen dormir… anda tómatelas, de todas formas hoy no saldremos a ninguna parte, vamos.- de nuevo me tendió las pastillas, yo a mi pesar las tome y me las metí a la boca de nuevo me tendió un vaso de agua pero lo rechace por que me tomaría mi leche, las pastillas comenzabas a deshacerse y amargarme la boca, el aparato termino de calentara, la saque y le di un trago.

-¡Saben a mierda!- me queje- ¿Seguro que no es veneno?

-No seas paranoica- regreso a su asiento.

-No lo soy, a lo que tú llamas paranoia yo lo llamo precaución.- termine de tomarme mi vaso de leche y me deje caer en uno de los asientos.

-Espero que te recuperes para mañana- me dijo

-Lo estaré, ¿Qué hay mañana?

-Tengo que ir a la empresa para arreglar unos asuntos que requieren mi presencia, pues la persona que deje de encargada necesita que yo me presente, aunque es muy raro por que ayer apenas los llame y me dijeron que todo estaba bien que no había ningún problema, no entiendo por que tanta la urgencia.

- Ni yo, es muy…- de nuevo estornude 5 veces seguidas interrumpiendo mi frase- ¡Diablos! Me siento terrible.- como para afirmar mi punto, comencé a toser- Y ahora tengo tos.

-Debe ser un resfriado

-Gracias Sherlock- repuse con sarcasmo- Sino me dices, te juro que no me daría cuenta.- me cruce de brazos sobre la barra y deje caer mi cabeza, lo frio del azulejo me gusto, cerré los ojos un momento para disfrutarlo más.

-¿Por qué eres tan…?- su casi pregunta me hizo levantarme.

-¿Tan que?- fruncí el seño, hoy no me sentía bien y era obvio que no estuviera de buen humor.

-No lo se, tan enojona… por no decir amargada.

Fruncí mas el seño por el comentario, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme asi?

-Mira güerito- me enderece- Tu no sabes nada de mí, asi que no te atrevas a juzgarme, escúchame bien- me levante de mi asiento- Si estoy aquí es por que me encomendaron tu seguridad, y no te vas a negar que eh hecho bien mi trabajo, por que de otra manera ya me hubiera largado de aquí- me talle los ojos por que se me habían llenado de lagrimas.

-¡Oye no llores!

-No estoy llorando, es el resfriado…- Volví a estornudar de nuevo- ¡Odio estornudar! Me voy acostar un rato, si vas a salir avísame por favor

No lo deje contestarme y salí de la cocina, la verdad me sentía muy mal, además el idiota me mintió las pastillas si producían sueño otro motivo mas para querer arrancarle aquello que va a extrañar. Pues quien era para juzgarme, si hubiera vivido lo que yo no estaría sonriendo a cada momento, además no era una amargada…reservada sería la palabra más adecuada.

Me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, las pastillas hicieron su efecto rápidamente.

.

.

Una neblina no me dejaba ver bien a mi alrededor, por mas que enfocaba la vista mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada, comencé a caminar por los alrededores para ver si veía algo pero nada, comencé a llamar esperando que hubiera alguien conmigo pero nadie me respondía… de repente escuche gritos a mi alrededor pero no eran gritos cualquiera sino gritos desgarradores de una mujer.

-¡Alice!- me grito aquella mujer, esa voz yo la conocía perfectamente pero con el tiempo me obligue a olvidar- ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Mamá?- comencé a caminar hacia la voz, pero la neblina era demasiado espesa- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estas?

La neblina no se despejaba pero aun asi seguí caminando, tenía que encontrar a mi madre. Camine y camine, pero nunca alcance la voz, comencé a desesperarme por que por mas que buscaba no la encontraba, de repente la neblina se despejo y frente a mi estaba mi madre, pero no estaba sola… sino con aquel hombre que yo había matado hace años, la sujetaba del cuello con el cañón de la pistola apuntando en su sien.

-¡No la toques!- le grite- ¡Suéltala!

El solo se reía de mí mientras accionaba el gatillo.

-Por favor- mi corazón comenzó a bombear más y mis mejillas se sentían húmedas- No le hagas daño.

De repente sentí como todo se agrandaba, mire al sujeto ahora desde una altura mas baja, volví a pedirle que dejar a mi madre en paz pero mi voz sonaba más aguda, como de niña, fije mi vista por debajo de mí ahí había un charco en el cual al ver mi reflejo era diferente… era yo pero como cuando tenía 9 años y toda mi pesadilla comenzó.

La voz de mí madre llamándome hizo que alzara la vista de nuevo.

-Alice- mi madre me dijo con una sonrisa- No sufras, hija mía

Y un estruendo sonó por todo el fondo.

-¡NO!- grite mas fuerte abriendo los ojos.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la habitación de la casa de Jasper de nuevo… todo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- voltee a mi izquierda y ahí estaba Jasper sentado observándome, ¿por que no lo había visto?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me levante y un trapo cayo sobre mis piernas- ¿Qué es esto?

-Estabas ardiendo en fiebre, te lo puse para refrescarte… creo que estabas delirando

-No era necesario, pero gracias- comencé a sobarme las sienes, necesitaba relajarme el sueño aquel me había pasado mas de la cuenta.- Odio dormir mucho, me provoca dolor de cabeza.

-¿Alice?

-Dime- me sobe más fuerte

-¿Soñabas con tu madre?- deje mi masaje y lo mire sorprendida- Es que la llamabas mucho, y luego pedias que no le hicieran daño, ¿pasa algo? Puedes contarme si eso te hace sentir mejor, te juro que no diré nada a nadie.

Claro que no le dirá nada a nadie por que no pensaba decírselo, mi horrible pasado, era eso solo mío y nadie tenía que saberlo. Primero me muero antes de que alguien se entere de esto, no quiero la lastima de nadie.

-No es algo que te incumba Jasper- me levante de mi cama hacía el baño- Gracias por la atención, no era asunto tuyo pero creo que debo agradecértelo si quieres ya puedes irte, me siento mucho mejor… que por cierto me mentiste con respecto al medicamento, si provocaba sueño.

-Tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar para recuperarse- de igual manera se levanto- Me preocupe cuando vine a verte y estabas sudando demasiado, además hablabas mucho. Pensé que era más grave de lo que realmente era.

No entendía el motivo de su preocupación, no éramos nada como para que se preocupara por mi. Pero lo extraño de todo esto es que cuando menciono que estaba preocupado por mi, algo dentro de mi sintió una sensación agradable.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-No lo se, es que cuando te veo… no veo a una mujer que es capaz de arrancarme el brazo si quisiera- me mostro una cálida sonrisa- Sino a una mujer inocente y frágil- cada palabra que decía se venia acercando a mí- Que necesita ser protegida.

-No es verdad- contradije- No necesito que nadie me proteja, nunca lo eh necesitado… desde pequeña me cuido yo sola.

-Alice- dijo mi nombre en un susurro mientras daba otros dos pasos quedando a poco espacio de mí- ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte?

-Lo soy

-Te vi llorar Alice

-Yo nunca lloro, eso es de débiles.

-Mientes- su mano roso mi mejilla, su tacto me quemaba pero no era un calor desagradable al contrario era muy confortable, ¿Qué me pasaba? Esto no es normal, yo jamás había sentido esto, una parte de mi quería empujarlo y patearlo hasta que se alejara y saliera de mi cuarto, pero otra parte de mi quería que siguiera tocándome de esa manera- No siempre debes mostrarte fuerte.

-No hay otra manera de sobrevivir.

-Si la hay- su rostro se fue acercando al mío, sabía lo que iba a hacer… debía detenerlo, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?- Hay muchas maneras.

Entonces como el día de ayer, volvió a posar sus labios contra los míos. Yo mantuve los ojos abiertos, mientras el intentaba por todos los medios que yo le respondiera el beso, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia el, acaricio mi espalda de arriba abajo varias veces provocándome muchas sensaciones maravillosas. Y sin pensarlo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje mas hacía mi respondiéndole el beso, comenzó suavemente hasta que me delineo mi labio con su lengua para pedirme acceso el cual concedí, sus labios se movían con fuerza sobre los míos era un beso suave y rudo a la vez, miles de muchas sensaciones se alojaron en mi vientre… el soltó un gemido con mi nombre, y reaccione.

¡Esto no estaba bien!

Coloque mi pie detrás el suyo y de un solo movimiento le hice caer de espaldas, separándonos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! Te lo advertí

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- lo interrumpí- ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!

El se levanto molesto y me encaro.

-No.

-¿Qué dices?

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que tú también lo sentiste.

-Sentir que cosa

-Esa sensación, se que la sentiste por que yo lo hice y lo confirme por la manera en la que me besaste Alice, te entregaste por completo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- fui retrocediendo, tenía razón yo lo había sentido. Esa maravillosa sensación que sentía cada vez que me tocaba, pero no se lo haría ver, no podía permitirme sentir nada mas que simple compromiso laboral por él- Solo te besé por que… tengo necesidades- mentí- Hace mucho que no tengo sexo con nadie, además de que me acabo de recuperar de un resfriado.

-Mientes

-Piensa lo que quieras.- camine hacia la puerta y la abrí- Ahora vete, no me hagas sacarte por la fuerza.

-No me voy a dar por vencido Alice, se lo que sentí y tu también lo sabes.- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida- No eres lo que aparentas.

-Eso dices tú

-Ya te lo dije, y creo que tiene que ver con tu madre.

-Tu no sabes nada- le cerré la puerta en la cara, si lo golpee no me importo.

El estaba equivocado, si, había sentido aquello que me decía pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Mi pasado me perseguirá siempre, sin importar lo que el quisiera hacer.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara, jamás admitiré que me había gustado ese beso, no me podía dar el lujo de ser débil.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Ash! Que Alice tan terca, pero bueno tenemos que comprenderla, no ha sido muy buena la vida con ella, pero se que Jasper la hará cambiar de opinión… ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Prometo que el siguiente les va a gustar por que habrá un poco de acción jeje…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews **

**Xoxo **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola...aki vengo de rapidio a subirles el capitulo, este solo me queda decirles que una disculpa si no puedo contestar sus reviews es que eh tendo una semana medio dificilona, por eso estoy apenada... como vieron en el capi anterior Alice esta a punto de caer, veremos en este capi que pasa...que lo disfruten.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-4-**

**Sentimientos y Demostraciones **

Las siguientes semanas fueron estresantes, no solo por que fuimos a una de esas dichosas comidas aburridas de las que Jasper asistía, sino por que si no fuera por el trabajo yo no lo vería. No es que no quisiera pero sinceramente su indiferencia me estaba haciendo sentir mal, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que, a mi jamás me había importado lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de mi o si me ignoraban de igual manera me importaba menos pero con Jasper era diferente su indiferencia me lastimaba… si, me lastimaba por que al no hablarme sentía un golpe en el pecho, ¿pero eso no era lo que quería? ¿Qué lo de nosotros fuera simplemente laboral? Y si era eso, ¿Por qué no soportaba todo esto?

De nuevo como todas las mañanas yo bajaba para desayunar algo, él ya estaba sentado en la mesa, me decidi si entrar o no… pero que decía, yo no era ninguna cobarde, jamás lo eh sido. Asi que entre con la frente en alto hacía el refrigerador de donde saque el cartón de leche y de la alacena un paquete de galletas, mi riguroso desayuno.

-Alice- me sobresalte por su voz, tenia días sin escucharlo llamarme

-Si

-Quería avisarte que hoy no habrá nada- me dijo sin mirarme- Asi que si quieres puedes salir a hacer lo que se te de la gana.

Esperen un momentito ¿me estaba desechando de su casa? Bueno no con esas palabras, más bien estaba tratando de decir que no me quería ver en su casa, la ira fluyo por todo mi cuerpo y de nuevo no tenia idea de por que, se supone que no me importaba… ¡al demonio! Si me importaba.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunte molesta a punto de gritarle- Se supone que no debo salir de esta casa.

-Hoy no saldré Alice, no tiene caso que estés también encerrada por mi culpa ¿o si?- ok, su respuesta tenia lógica pero sabía que había algo más.

-No no no- moví el dedo con énfasis- Tu estas actuando de manera extraña ¿y sabes desde cuando? Desde que nos besamos aquel día, dijiste que no te darías por vencido y por lo que veo no estas haciendo ningún esfuerzo- mis palabras se me salieron solas de mi boca, que para cuando quise detenerlas ya se me habían salido, Jasper alzo una ceja y notaba por la forma en que su boca temblaba que quería reírse.- La verdad yo no le veo gracia.

-¿Te estas escuchando al menos?

-No tengo idea de que estas hablando- era muy tarde para hacerme la desentendida, pero aun asi tenia que intentarlo.

El se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Pues si tienes ideas Alice mía, aunque quieras negarlo se que te afecta mi indiferencia- iba a replicar pero me cayo- No, déjame a mí… yo te lo dije en su momento, no me iba a rendir tan difícilmente pero también me puse a reflexionar un poco tus palabras y tu actitud, se que has tenido una vida difícil pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas posibilidades de enamorarte.

¿Enamorarte? Yo, enamorarme… no, era imposible yo no tenia esa posibilidad… me había jurado a mi misma jamás enamorarme por que me hacía débil y todas las personas se aprovechaban de eso. Comencé a negar varias veces y a reírme. Jasper estaba equivocado y se lo haría ver.

-Yo nunca me voy a enamorar Jasper, eso es imposible para mi y si tanto crees conocerme entonces te darás cuenta que no miento, para mi el amor es algo que nunca se me va a dar por que simplemente no lo necesito, y si tu crees que yo puedo _amar _entonces quédate sentado por que va a tardar mucho.

Creí que mis palabras lo harían cambiar de parecer o al menos le iba a quitar esa sonrisa de la cara pero no, al contrario, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura

-¿Entonces por que me respondiste ese beso?

-Ya te lo dije, una mujer tiene necesidades y como eres el único hombre que tengo cerca…- deje la palabra al aire.

-¿En serio?- se dio un tope en la cabeza- Bueno si no me equivoco, la manera en como me besaste fue demasiado profunda, se que lo sentiste Alice y por mas tonterías que me digas no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión ¿y sabes por que?

-No

-Por que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Iba a responder que se fuera al cuerno, cuando capte lo que realmente había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte asustada, no quería que dijera lo que pensaba que iba a decir, ¿sentiría algo yo? por que si decía que si, estaría contradiciéndome a mi misma… yo no tenia idea de que pensar, hoy tendría que ponerme a pensar seriamente cuando estuviera a solas- No me digas que…

-Si Alice, me gustas y más que eso… desde que te vi supe que había algo en ti que me atraía demasiado, no se si fue tu forma de ser o el secreto que escondes por que ese secreto es lo que te vuelve desdichada, pero hubo momentos en los que pensé que me había vuelto loco por que… ¿Cómo te enamoras de una mujer tan rápido?- amor dijo amor, esa palabra no- Ni yo se esa respuesta para serte sincero, pero me hiciste algo Alice y si, tu no tuviste nada que ver por que yo solito me ate la soga al cuello pero es la verdad Mary Alice Brandon te…

-¡No lo digas!- le grite tapándole la boca con ambas manos, de nuevo esa sensación espeluznantemente confortable me recorrió por todo el cuerpo- Si aprecias _tú _vida, será mejor que no lo digas.

-¿Me mataras?- me pregunto sobre mis manos- ¿Eso te haría feliz?- su aliento provoco que quitara mis manos de su boca y me echara para atrás.

Quise decir si, juro que lo intente, pero no pude… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía? Mis reacciones no tenían nada que ver con mis acciones: No quería tocarlo pero cuando lo hacía me gustaba, quería matarlo pero algo dentro de mí le dolía de solo pensarlo, no quería tener ningún sentimiento por el pero me moría por tenerlo y para colmo no podía cumplir mi amenaza… ¿Qué me pasa?

-Alice, responde ¿serias feliz?

Maldita sea di si, solo eso y te dejara en paz.

-¿Alice?- volvió a insistir, necesitaba que cerrara la boca para poder pensar en una respuesta coherente

-S… no- respondí al fin, yo misma había cavado mi propia tumba al decir eso.- Pero eso no cambia nada, el que yo… bueno lo que tu sientas por mí no hará que cambie de opinión, y esta vez te pregunto ¿sabes por que?

-No y por mas que lo pienso, no puedo hallar nada que impida ser feliz contigo.

-Si la hay, por que cada minuto que estas conmigo te juegas la vida.

-Eso no es verdad, lo de James es…

-No es James en quien solamente pienso- interrumpí- Hay demasiada gente que me odia y esta esperando el momento perfecto para deshacerse de mí.

-Alice por favor no digas eso, tan solo pensar que alguien pueda herirte me hace sentir enfermo- trato de acercarse de nuevo pero retrocedí, tenia que convencerlo de que nada entre nosotros podía pasar aunque eso me provocara un malestar interno.

-Es la realidad… es mi realidad.- por primera vez me atreví a ver su rostro, sus facciones mostraban preocupación sincera sin ningún indicio de duda ni nada por el estilo.- Se que lo que dices sentir por mi es solo por que… bueno, no se cuales sean los motivos que tengas.

-No hay ningún motivo Alice- dio otro paso hacía mi pero esta vez no retrocedí, además la pared no me lo permitía- Eres solo tú, dime que soy un idiota pero es verdad, como te dije desde el primer momento que te vi me gustaste, a pesar de tu fachada de mujer ruda, en tus ojos podía ver que solo era una mascara para ocultar lo que realmente sientes por dentro… dolor Alice, eso es lo que te hace comportarte asi.

-No puedes saberlo- mentí, lo hice por que eran verdad cada una de las palabras yo no solo me sentía dolida sino también sola, en toda mi vida nunca hubo alguien a mi lado que me diera algo de cariño desde la muerte de mis padres, me las he apañado yo sola, robando y huyendo de la policía, entrenándome para poder vengarme y cuando supe que era buena en el asunto de quitar vidas me dedique de lleno a ser la mejor pero a pesar de que yo creía ser feliz con lo tenia no lo era.

-Lo estoy viendo ahora, en tus ojos.

-Tu…- no tenia nada que decir, nada- El punto es que no puedes estar conmigo, aunque yo lo quisiera es imposible mi… trabajo no es seguro.

-Me arriesgare

-Eres un idiota- dije riendo sin diversión.

-Pero un idiota que te ama.

-Lo dijiste- acuse- No quería que lo dijeras, pero lo hiciste.

-Por que es la verdad, te amo Alice. Déjame intentarlo, se que te hare feliz… quiero quitar ese dolor de tus ojos, quiero verte sonreír.

-Ya lo hago.

-Pero no lo sientes- otro paso más, ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban rozándose el uno al otro, juraría que podía sentir su corazón latir sobre mi cuerpo y era un latido rápido, muy parecido al mío- Déjame intentarlo- repitió y no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, tan fácil para mi era negarme y dejar que solo se hiciera ilusiones, pero cuando pensaba eso no me gustaba, yo quería sentirme amada… nunca eh sentido nada de eso, lo que me preocupaba es que el saliera herido por ello.- Se que tu también lo quieres pequeña- me tomo el rostro con ambas manos agachándose para quedar a poca distancia.- Lo veo en tus ojos, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, veo esperanza en ellos.-y sin avisarme volvió a besarme, pero esta vez no era un beso como los otros, simplemente se quedo quieto con nuestros labios juntos. En poco tiempo se separo y me estrecho entre sus brazos, yo no me moví en ningún momento por que no quiera hacerlo… permanecimos asi unos minutos hasta que se decidió hablar de nuevo- No me has agredido, supongo que esas son buenas noticias ¿verdad?- asentí sin levantar mi vista me daba vergüenza aceptarlo-Veras que no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo… siempre estaré contigo.

-No prometas algo que no cumplirás- conteste

-Yo siempre le cumplo mis promesas a las personas que amo.- me estrecho más a su cuerpo.

-Eres un idiota- le dije sin sepárame de él

-Lo soy

-Te darás cuenta que es un error estar conmigo- esta vez si lo mire a la cara- Cuando alguien te lastime reconsideraras tu elección.

-Ya te dije que nunca lo hare- me dijo con una sonrisa- Primero me amputaría los brazos que estar con alguien más, asi que no me pidas que me aleje de ti ¿lo harás? –asentí, pues ya no tenia nada que decir.

.

.

Despues de aquello, los días que pasaron se hicieron extraños, pero extraños en el buen sentido. Quiero decir, Jasper ocasionalmente se tomaba su tiempo para estar a mi lado, siempre despues de que el terminara de hacer sus deberes iba a mi habitación y platicábamos: me hablo de su familia, de sus gustos, de lo que no le gustaba y de los planes a futuro, en la charla yo no aportaba mucho por que no me sentía lo suficientemente lista y no le tenia la confianza suficiente para decirle mi oscuro pasado, asi que solo dejaba que el hablara y le sonreía cuando el lo hacia.

El casi todos los días me recordaba lo mucho que me quería, en esos casos yo no sabía que responder por que aunque quisiera negarlo, se había ganado mi cariño y cosas más pero no podía asegurarle que lo que yo sentía por él era amor, seria mentirle y darle mas esperanzas. Asi que solo disfrutaba de su compañía y lo complacía en las pocas cosas que me pedía.

-¿Estas seguro?- le dije cuando ambos estábamos en su camioneta, ese día había amanecido con humor para ir a dar un paseo, yo me negué varias veces por que ahora no era un buen momento.

-¡Vamos Alice!- dijo cerrando la puerta de su camioneta- Ya revisaste el coche, buscaste anomalías en las cámaras y hiciste las llamadas que tenias que hacer, no te preocupes.

-Pero…- iba de replicar pero me cayó poniendo dos dedos en mi boca.

-Nada, quiero que nos diviértanos los dos asi que te cayas.

-Es en serio, no me puedo dar el lujo que confiarme… o bien, solo ten cuidado por donde manejas, asi yo podre ver los alrededores.

-Cielo- me dieron escalofríos, no es como si no me hubiera acostumbrado ya a su forma tan cariñosa de llamarme, pero aun asi me costaba un poco escucharlo.- Nada pasara.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y salimos hacia la carretera, mire a mi alrededor por si alguien no seguía pero creo que no, observe a Jasper que se veía tranquilo manejando y solo por un pequeño momento me sentí tranquila, al llegar a un tramo algo solitario fue cuando lo sentí… ese mal presentimiento que me decía siempre que el peligro se acercaba.

-Jasper… creo que deberíamos regresar- le dije algo turbada

-Alice te dije que no te preocuparas.

-En serio, tengo un mal presentimiento- mire por detrás de la camioneta y lo que vi me puso alerta. Detrás de nosotros venia una camioneta lobo más grande, en dirección hacia nosotros- ¡Jasper acelera!- le grite- ¡Rápido!

-¿Por qué?- intento girar la cabeza pero yo con mi mano la voltee de nuevo hacia la carretera, necesitaba que estuviera enfocado.

-¡Solo hazlo!- el acelero, volví a mirar hacia atrás y la camioneta aun seguía tras nosotros, entonces la parte de arriba se abrió y una persona armada salía de esa parte, la camioneta acelero más quedando justo a lado de nosotros yo abrí los ojos asustada- ¡Maldición!

Jasper siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y al igual que yo tenia la mirada asustada.

-Alice…- no me alcanzo a decir nada por que los disparos comenzaron, alcance a jalar a Jasper y el volante al mismo tiempo provocando que ambos cayéramos por una barranca, el coche comenzó a dar vueltas provocando que los vidrios del coche comenzaran a quebrarse y trozos de vidrio se impactaban contra nosotros, me puse encima de Jasper para protegerlo lo mas que pude pues el era mas grande que yo, sentía los pedazos de vidrio en mi espalda pero no me importaba, mire a Jasper que tenia los ojos cerrados y una mancha de sangre en su cabeza.

El coche se atoro encima de un árbol, no tenia tiempo que perder, le di una patada a la puerta que ya estaba vencida pues cayo por el golpe, salí yo primero. Al asegurarme de que la lobo se había marchado, respire un poco más tranquila y como pude saque a Jasper del auto. Mis manos comenzaron a mancharse de sangre, su sangre.

-¡Oh no! Jasper- comencé a tomarle el pulso, era muy débil. Tome mi teléfono, sonó un par de veces antes de que contestaran- ¡Aro, llama a una ambulancia! ¡Ahora! Nos atacaron, Jasper esta muy mal.

-¿Qué paso?

-¡No hay tiempo!- grite desesperada- Llama a una maldita ambulancia.

-Estoy en eso, ¿Dónde estas?

Le di la dirección como pude por que no sabía exactamente donde estábamos y me dijo que la ambulancia ya estaba en camino, colgué y me metí el teléfono a mi bolso, me quite la sudadera y la puse en la herida para retener un poco la salida de la sangre, mientras que cada rato revisaba su pulso que se hacia más débil.

-¡Vamos! No te puedes morir, me lo prometiste…- sentí mis ojos arderme, pero no era momento para ponerme de llorona, Jasper me necesitaba tranquila.- No me dejes tu tampoco, por favor.

Unos minutos despues la ambulancia llego junto a un coche negro, los paramédicos rápidamente comenzaron atenderlo, despues lo subieron a una camilla y yo quise ir tras ellos pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Aro

-Yo no importo, Jasper recibió la mayoría.

-¿Qué paso?

-Fue una emboscada, esperaron a que estuviéramos en un tramo solitario, supongo que nos seguían… ¡maldición! No los vi venir, antes de que comenzaran con los disparos logre jalarlo y tomar el volante, caímos por el barranco pero Jasper si recibió un disparo por que le sangraba la cabeza…tienes que llevarme al hospital.

-Pero Alice…

-¡Hazlo!- le grite y comencé a caminar hacia el coche, Aro llego a mi lado rápidamente, pues estaba un poco lastimada y creo que tenia unos vidrios encajados en la espalda.

-¡Te sangra la espalda!

-No me importa, llévame donde te digo.- le quite importancia al asunto y me subí al coche de lado del pasajero.

-Claro que lo hare, tenemos que curarte esas heridas.

No me importo y espere a que el arrancara, el camino al hospital se me hizo eterno pero cuando llegamos me trasladaron a mi a urgencias para curarme la espalda que en efecto tenia varios trozos de vidrio incrustados. Una hora despues terminaron conmigo y me levante esperando noticias pero paso un rato y nadie nos decía nada.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunte por milésima vez

-Será por que no hay nada que decir, calmate Alice actúas como si…

-¿Cómo si que…?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-Nada, olvídalo

El doctor apareció en ese preciso momento, me abalance sobre él de inmediato, necesitaba saber que sucedía con Jasper.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte- ¿Va estar bien?

-Aun no lo sabemos- miro a todos lados y nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos, Aro y yo fuimos tras de el y nos llevo a una habitación algo alejada de los demás supongo que era cosa de Aro, entro al cuarto y yo lo hice tras de ellos.- Afortunadamente la bala no le dio en la cabeza, creo que hiciste bien en jalarlo, pero aun asi la caída y el accidente lo dejo inconsciente agregándole la perdida de sangre, las 24 horas que vengan serán cruciales, por eso le hemos inducido un coma para que se recupere más rápido.

-¿Coma?- pregunte al borde de la histeria- ¿Qué eso no es malo?

-No si este es inducido.

Mire el cuerpo de Jasper antes de que comenzara a darme cuenta de que no quería perderlo, él había sido hasta ahora lo mejor que me había pasado… y de repente la realidad llego a mí, no solo no quería perderlo era más que eso, Jasper siempre tuvo la razón, desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que el seria aquella persona que me sacaría de mi oscuridad, que estaría a mi lado siempre y que me amaría de la misma manera de que yo a él.

Era por eso que tenia que hacer algo, no podía perder a Jasper ahora me que había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola people, bueno hasta aquí llego el capi, se que no me perdonaran lo que sucedió pero era necesario, yo misma estoy a punto de amputarme los dedos por escribir algo tan cruel como herir a Jasper de esa manera pues como ya dije era necesario, en el capi que sigue sabrán por que. Ahora quisiera responder una posible cuestión que tendrán ¿Por qué tan rápido se enamoraron? La respuesta es simple, por que para empezar ya paso tiempo xD Ok eso no vale, es que yo en lo personal siempre que pienso en Alice y Jasper me imagino un amor que nació espontáneamente, o sea que solo con verse supieron que eran el uno para el otro asi como lo explico Jasper en Eclipse…que solo con ver a Alice se enamoro de ella, aunque no fueron sus precisas palabras yo lo vi asi.**

**Ya ya me puse bien sentimental jeje, volviendo a lo otro… ****¡don't kill me, please! Im just a human **

**¿Reviews? **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Twiandre: **Mmmm…. Esta bien, pero me lo regresas en la noche jajajaja

**keytani: **Aja, esta vez quería plasmas una Alice muy diferente a la que estamos acostumbrada y a un Jasper que no fuera tan serio… o sea intercambie los papeles, ¿no ha estado mal verdad?

**ALI-LU CULLEN: **Es que no soy doctora y pues no tengo mucho tiempo de investigar esas cosas medicas y pues en fanfiction todo es posible ¿no? =P

**Shiru92: **No te preocupes lo importante es que ya te pusiste al corriente… asi que no te digas tan feo, creo que todas las fans de Jasper matarian por el =D

**Penny Love Edward: **Es que asi pasa, como dice el dicho no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves casi perdido, pero al menos ya reacciono la zonza, es lo importante.

**Alice Maggio – Whitlock: **Si es muy romantico, yo quisiera encontrarme a un Jasper.

**Karly´s-De-Black: **Gracias por perdonarme la vida, sino no tendrias este capi jejeje… disfrutalo mucho nena.

**caaam: **Muchas gracias port u review nena y dejame decirte que cuando vi la hora en la que me dejaste tu review me sorprendí, me da gusto ser una buena lectura matutina xD

**Maruri-Whitlock: **Exacto! ¿Quien no se enamoraria de el?

**hola chicas y chicos que me leen, bueno más las chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles un nuevo capi ya que el pasado me quedo algo cortito, bueno no es que esté sea muy largo pero al menos complementa el pasado… que lo disfrute**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-5-**

**Venganza parte I **

Cerré los puños con toda mi fuerza, la ira creció dentro de mí y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al ver el estado grave de Jasper hacia que todos mis deseos asesinos fluyeran de nuevo dentro de mí. Mire a Aro que tenía su mirada fija en mí, apostataba todo mi dinero que sabía lo que pensaba en estos momentos. Pero no me importo, ahora lo importante es que James pagara por lo que nos hizo.

Me separe de todos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida en dirección hacia _mi refugio_

Entonces sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro y me hacia voltear.

-Sabes que esto no es asunto tuyo ¿verdad?

-Siempre será asunto mío- lo mire a los ojos, mostrándole con los míos que si quería conservar su mano funcionando tendría que soltarme en estos momentos.- Ahora suéltame

-Alice, el sobrevivirá

-Lo se

Seguí caminando rumbo a la salida y empuje la puerta con fuerza, la extraña lluvia que caía hacia que mis heridas ardieran pero era un dolor minino comparado con lo que me dolía el corazón. Trate de orientar mi posición y me di cuenta de la suerte que tenia, me quite los tacones que traía y comencé a correr hacia mi lugar, pase por todas las personas empujándolas ganándome unos cuantos chiflidos y gritos de molestias pero podían importarme poco. Dos cuadras despues llegue al viejo edificio que hace años había sido mi hogar, subí las escaleras y gire la puerta para poder entrar, todos se me quedaron mirando, seguramente mi pinta no era buena pues estaba mojada con la ropa manchada de sangre y seguro con el maquillaje corrido.

-¿Alice?- me pregunto mi viejo amigo Erik- Hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí

-Eh estado ocupada- comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, el me venia siguiendo seguramente intuyo mis intenciones- ¿Aun guardas mis cosas?

-Jamás las saqué de aquí, sabía que algún día regresarías y veo que no me eh equivocado.

-Eres un hombre sabio- subí un escalón tras otro, con Erik pisándome los talones

-¿Quién es esta vez?

-James

-¡Vaya!- como todas las personas del bajo mundo, sabíamos quien era James y a lo que se dedicaba- ¡Pero estas loca! Nunca podrás pasar hasta el fondo, tiene como 40 hombres cuidándolo, esto es una ridiculez ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

-Mucho daño Erik- lo encare- Me hizo algo que merece que lo mate con mis propias manos.

-Pero aun asi, ¿Cómo piensas entrar?- me pregunto cuando llegamos a mi puerta

-Tengo mis contactos… - la abrí y le cerré la puerta en la cara, dejándolo con una mirada que significaba mucho mas que preocupación, preocupación por mi y mi seguridad.

Y era verdad, James será el hombre mas peligroso que hay aquí pero si supiera que la mayoría de sus hombres estarían dispuestos a traicionarlo por una buena paga y eso era lo que precisamente iba a ser, podrán ser 40 pero no era ni la tercera parte los que de verdad le eran fieles a el. Encendí las luces y todo estaba exactamente como lo deje hace tanto tiempo, fui a mi habitación y fui hacia mi "ropero".

-Hola nenes- sonreí al ver todas y cada una de mis armas- Mami las necesita.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar pero lo ignore, ahora esto era más importante, asi que se acciono el buzón de voz.

_-Alice soy Aro, no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro Jasper estará bien_

Pobre Aro, que poco me conocía si creía que con tan solo mencionar a Jasper me haría cambiar de opinión, si precisamente era por él por quien voy hacer esto.

James no respiraría por mucho tiempo.

.

.

Estaba frena al edificio donde James se hospedaba, gracias a mi amigo Seth quien me dijo que aquí se encontraría esta noche y despues se iría a las islas caimán a esconderse por que a pesar de que gracias a su dinero había "borrado" sus huellas, pero ahora con el ataque de Jasper empezaría su búsqueda.

Pero me sentía mal por la policía, yo llegue primero.

Camine lentamente por la parte trasera del edificio buscando la mejor manera para entrar, entonces escuche unos ruidos detrás de mí, rápidamente enfunde mi arma y apunte hacía la sombra.

-¡Espera!- grito una voz conocida.

-¿Seth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte molesta bajando el arma- Casi te disparo.

-Vine ayudarte- me dijo en un susurro- No debes entrar sola.

-No necesito más tu ayuda, no necesito que lo hagas.

-Mira, ahorita por lo sucedido con Hale la seguridad se intensifico ahora todos están muy alertas si intentas entrar debes ser muy cautelosa pero no es suficiente- asentí derrotada, no solo por que creo que tenia razón y mal por que mencionaron lo que le sucedió a Jasper- Tengo un plan, pero debo preguntarte algo antes

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿James te conoce? Quiero decir ¿te ha visto alguna vez?

-No que yo sepa- y me puse a pensar, de todos los criminales que conocía hasta ahora no me había encontrado con James cara a cara- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que debes fingir que estas de parte de James, con el asunto de Hale las cosas se pusieron mas tensas, como ya te dije. Él necesita aliados fieles.

-¿Y los que tiene?- pregunte confundida, el tenia a muchos hombres a sus "pies" era ilógico su plan.

-No viajaran con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Vaya- me cruce de brazos, Seth tenia razón, no podía simplemente entrar y comenzar a matar al azar (aunque no me molestaba en absoluto), porque ahora lo hacía por algo realmente importante, lo hacía por Jasper.- Tienes razón ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Para empezar, quítate todos esos harapos.

-¿Harapos? – dije ofendida- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues si no te conociera, diría que no tienes armas bajo la ropa.

Me mire hacia abajo y en efecto, dentro de mi ropa tenia pequeñas armas que fácilmente pasan desapercibidas. Suspire molesta tenia que hacer las cosas a su manera, aunque lo odiaba.

Seth me llevo a un cuarto algo lejano del edificio, era de una sola habitación donde había solamente los elemento básicos; una cama individual, una pequeña estufa, un sillón, una televisión, etc. me guio hacía un ropero, lo abrió y adentro contenía demasiada ropa no solo de hombre sino de mujer, lo mire confundida.

-¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer?

-No es algo que te incumba- comenzó a sacar algunas prendas y me las tendió

-No voy a usar eso, puede que tenga bacterias- se la regrese de nuevo- Puedo comprar ropa nueva ¿lo sabías?

-Pero no necesitamos ropa nueva, Alice según tu no quieres perder tanto tiempo y ahora quieres ir de compras… ponte esto y cállate.

-Tarado- le dije arrebatándole las prendas. Me metí al baño y comencé a quitarme mi ropa, me desate la hebilla y todas mis armas cayeron, me mire al espejo para revisarme las heridas, que según el medico aun estaban "frescas", estaban bien ya estaban cicatrizando. Suspire, ¿Cómo estaría Jasper? ¿Ya habrá despertado? Estaba tentada a llamar a Aro para que me diera noticias sobre el, pero si lo hacía y me decía que ya estaba mejor correría tras el y eso no estaba en mis planes.

Me puse la ropa, que por cierto no estaba tan sucia, era algo floja pero no se me veía tan mal cuando salí del baño Seth estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-No se te ve mal- me dijo cuando me vio.

-Cállate- me senté junto a el- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tenemos que esperar un momento, mientras relájate.

-No tengo tiempo de relajarme Seth ¡dime que tenemos que hacer y dímelo ahora!

-¡Calmate Alice! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto confundido- Nunca te había visto asi, tan desesperada por algo, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?

-Nada que te importe

Me levante para darle la espalda, no quería decirle nada y menos a el, no es que fuera una persona desagradable, al contrario era demasiado bueno como para trabajar en algo tan sucio como esto. De repente escuche un jadeo proveniente de Seth, lo mire confundida pero ya estaba detrás de mí, cuando voltee a verlo me hizo girar de nuevo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Tu espalda, tienes una mancha de roja en la blusa.

-¡Diablos!- trate de mirarme pero por lógica no podía, me quite la blusa rápidamente, lo bueno es que usaba camiseta, no pensaba darle un espectáculo a Seth, en efecto ahí estaba la mancha- Debí, haberme lastimado cuando me vestía pensé que ya estaba cicatrizando.

-¿Por qué tienes esas heridas?- me pregunto confundido- Yo que sepa no había nada que te pudiera lastimar.

-Un accidente, la camioneta cayó a un barranco.

-¿Un barranco? ¿Por qué caíste? Pensé que eras buena conduciendo.

-¿Eres policía o algo?- conteste molesta- Son cosas que a ti no te interesan.

-Alice, nos conocemos desde hace como diez años, siempre me preocupe por ti y ahora no va a ser la excepción, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Volví a suspirar, a él no podía engañarlo y mucho menos mentirle, siempre había sido asi desde que lo conocí cuando tenía 16 y el 20. Era un día como cualquier otro, al menos para mí, estaba saliendo de mi refugio cuando un hombre se me atravesó con toda la intención de asaltarme, pero como costumbre mía siempre permitía que mis victimas se confiaran antes de que yo los matara. Justo antes de que el sacara su arma y yo a punto de sacar la mía cuando Seth se apareció y derribo al hombre, haciendo que huyera.

Recuerdo que me moleste con el por interferir en mis asuntos pero despues comenzó a seguirme y a preguntarme cosas, que al principio me negaba por que no era muy buena socializando, el punto es que sin proponérmelo y quererlo me gane un buen amigo. Un amigo que tiempo despues me entere que trabajaba para James, lo que convenientemente me favorecía.

-Esta bien, Aro me dio un nuevo empleo- regrese al sofá- Proteger a un millonario, Jasper Hale ¿te suena?

-¡Oh si!- también se sentó- El enemigo de James, ahora entiendo todo ¿venias para hacer el trabajo sucio?

-No del todo, pero la idea principal es la misma… James nos mando matar, bueno más bien a Jasper, el ha recibido atentados desde hace mucho tiempo y se supone que yo debía protegerlo ¡maldición!- me golpee las piernas provocando que las heridas me dolieron de nuevo por el tirón-¡Era mi trabajo y le falle! ¡Le falle a Jasper! ¡Ahora el esta muy grave y todo es por mi culpa, no lo vi antes y se supone que yo soy la mejor en esto!

-Espera, espera- me detuvo las manos que seguían golpeando mis piernas- No fue tu culpa y lo sabes, fue un ataque… Alice tu no puedes saberlo todo.

-¿Qué no oyes? Era mi trabajo protegerlo, le falle.

-Alice me asustas, tu nunca te pones asi… ¿Qué tiene de importante ese tipo?

-Seth yo… es complicado- volví a levantarme- No lo entenderías.

-Claro que lo entiendo Alice y la respuesta es fácil- me dijo desde atrás- Al fin paso, la gran y dura Alice Brandon se ha enamorado.

No dije nada por que tenía razón y seria muy estúpido negarlo despues de la manera en como actué, solamente asentí y Seth paso su brazos por su hombro.

-Entonces creo que ya me cae bien el tipo.

-¿Perdón?

-Alice, es increíble que por fin has encontrado a ese alguien que te haga suspirar y juro por mi madre que jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verlo.-me estrecho mas contra él- Es maravilloso Alice, espero que me invites a la boda.

-¡Calmate!- lo empuje- Aun no hay boda ni nada.

-¿Qué no lo quieres?- pregunto burlándose de mi

-Si lo quiero… digo me refiero a Jasper.

-¿Y casarte con él?

-Te estas yendo muy lejos ¿me oíste?

-Esta bien, no te alteres… vaya Alice estas muy bipolar, ¿no estarás embarazada?

Lo mire con la boca abierta por la estupidez que dijo, ¿yo? ¿Embarazada? Por dios eso ni siquiera estaba en mis planes, apenas si había aceptado a Jasper en mi vida y con mucho esfuerzo, ahora imagínense un bebé.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar embarazada?

-¿No lo han hecho?- soltó un fuerte carcajada- Vaya Alice, pensé que eras más abusada.

-Seth, estas comenzando a fastidiarme- le dije molesta- Y si valoras tu brazo derecho será mejor que te cayes.

-¡Ay Alice la falta de sexo te ha hecho daño!

Bufe molesta, no tenia caso pelear con el, cada vez que decía algo yo solita me estaba echando tierra.

.

.

Mire de nuevo al edificio pero ahora con nuevos ojos, este era el momento, le había pedido a Seth que esta vez me dejara sola y que él estuviera atento para "atender "a su nueva trabajadora.

-Esto es por ti Jasper

Me dije a mi misma antes de entrar al edificio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Soy malvada lo se! Y ya son dos veces que lo hago, creo que debería apuntarme los dedos xD**

**Si, se que este capi es corto pero, lo hice para no tenerlas esperando tanto por que aun me falta pulir un poco más el capitulo que sigue, donde si habrá más acción. ¿A caso no es genial Seth? Jeje… al menos supieron que Alice siempre tuvo un amigo, sin quererlo. Bueno, no tengo nada que decir más…**

**¿Me regalan un review o dos xD?**

**Besitos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué onda? Que han hecho, yo eh tenido una semana algo **_**larga **_**es por eso que no eh podido actualizar como quisiera, pero ya saben la escuela es primero y pues… para que les miento, me eh comprado un nuevo libro de una saga; La Casa de La Noche, no se si han escuchado de ella, es como una versión de Harry Potter pero de vampiros, no tanto, pero es una forma diferente de ver a los vampiros, no hay mordidas ni dolor jeje… es por eso, que me eh retrasado, además era mi tarea ¡que genial! Leer un libro de tarea.**

**En fin, no tengo más que decir… aquí les dejos el capi, disfrútenlo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-6-**

**Venganza parte II **

Sonreí por tercera vez, tenía que ser convincente.

-¡Que maravillosa sorpresa Seth!- me sonrió James- Sus habilidades son maravillosas, ¿De donde la sacaste?

Al igual que yo, Seth sonrió, James había quedado encantado con lo que le mostré. Ya que había pasado la última hora mostrándole la mayor parte de mis habilidades, cada una de ellas: Disparo, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pelea con armas y muchas cosas más, excepto una, esa la dejaba para el momento.

-Ya lo ves jefe, hay personas sorprendentes haya afuera que solo necesitan ser descubiertas.

-Recuerda recompensarte con eso- me sonrió, yo tuve que tragarme la bilis para poder respondérsela. Desde que llegue me había contendido en lanzarme a su cuello y arrancarle la cabeza pero como Seth me dijo; tenia que ser prudente, no cometer ninguna estupidez- Muy bien mi querida Mary- comenzó utilizando el nombre que usaba para estas ocasiones- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste todas esas maravillosas habilidades?

-Una persona me enseño.- me encogí de hombros- Yo era huérfana y pues creo que supo usar muy bien su tiempo libre

-¿Se puede saber quien es?

-Lo siento señor, eso es imposible- no importaba que Victoria estuviera muerta, tenia que mantenerla en el anonimato- Y no es por que no quiera decirle, es que jamás me dijo su nombre, todo el tiempo pedía que le dijera maestro y ya.

-Es extraño, pero creo que reconozco esos movimientos- se encogió de hombros- En fin, creo que no hay nada que pensar, eres excelente para ser parte de mi equipo de seguridad y déjame decirte que no cualquiera puede lo logra, debes sentirte muy afortunada muchacha.

-¡Oh señor!- me reí, maldita sea, sentía que iba a vomitar- Para mi es un honor servir a alguien como usted.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi terraza personal a cenar?- la mire extrañada, mire a Seth de reojo, él también se notaba confundido- Oh vamos no me mires asi, es solo porque eres una mujer muy hermosa y pues me apetece a cenar contigo.

Me mantuve pensando un momento, necesitaba que se viera convincente, asi que solamente asentí y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿debo ponerme algo más formal?

-¿Qué? No, asi estas perfecta de todas formas es solo una cena. Seth porque no vas a descansar y me dejas a solas con Mary- Seth asintió y salió del despacho sin hacer ningún ruido- Bien, acompáñame.- se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta doble, la abrió y desapareció del lugar- Vamos muchacha, tengo hambre.

-Ya voy- me levante y comencé a seguirlo, tenia que estar alerta esto no me pintaba nada bien.

Las dos puertas conectaban, en efecto, a una terraza muy bien decorada parecía un jardín con pasto, varias plantas y flores, una fuente y en medio un comedor de jardín ahí se encontraba James sentado sonriéndome.

-Siéntate- ahora su rostro estaba serio… él lo sabía, asi que me quede parada en mi lugar esperando cualquier cosa- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido? ¿Crees que no reconocería esos movimientos?

-No se a que se refiere- decidí irme por la tangente

-¡Por favor _Alice_!- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Te quiero decir que me sorprendió mucho verte por aquí, pensé que era más inteligente, quiero decir; Usar a mi propio hombre para entrar a mi sitio, debo asegurarme que reciba su merecido.

-¡No por favor!- le pedí delatándome yo misma, pero no le podían hacer nada a Seth el era el único amigo de verdad que tenia- ¡No le hagas nada! Es mi culpa.

El comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bravo, de verdad no eres lo que me han dicho… ahora, quiero saber… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Aclaro, eso no quiere decir que te dejare con vida, morirás antes de salir de aquí pero aun asi ¿Por qué?

-Nunca te le diré.

-Querida, no soy idiota- se levanto de su asiento- Se que eres lo suficientemente lista como para no arriesgarte demasiado sin un buen motivo, anda dime.

No tenia caso mentirle, había subestimado demasiado a este tipo. Él sabía que venia por el, que más daba que le dijera los motivos, pero en una cosa si se equivocaba, el que no saldría con vida era el.

-Tú hiciste algo malo.

-Tonta, siempre hago cosas malas- se cruzo de brazos- ¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez?

-Lastimaste a alguien que no debías.

-Mmmm… si me pongo a pensar en el tiempo, creo que tiene algo que ver con Hale ¿me equivoco?- no respondí- Oh, con que eso es. No te entiendo, a ti que te importa mi querido amigo Jasper.

-Más de lo que tu crees- le dije cerrando los puños, recordar el rostro de Jasper herido y roto- Asi que prepárate.

-No seas idiota, ¿crees que lo que Victoria te enseño será suficiente para matarme? ¿De donde crees que lo aprendió?- abrí los ojos- Si, lo se… ella era mi esposa, por poco tiempo pero aun asi lo fue.

-Ella…

-No, yo no la mate lo que le paso por culpa suya asi que no importa. Pero volviendo al tema querida, ¿A que se debe tanta protección? No me digas que te interesa mi amigo, eso seria muy gracioso- comenzó a reírse se mi, la ira que tenia contenida decidió salir, no solo se estaba burlando de mi, sino de Jasper lance el primer golpe que él esquivo fácilmente tomándome del brazo y haciéndome caer boca abajo- Te dije que tus técnicas ¡son mías!- grito lo ultimo mientras me daba una patada en la espalda, gemí por el dolor- ¿Te rindes?

-¿Estas loco?- alce la pierna y logre darle una fuerte patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, me levante de un salto y lo encare- Te dije que no iba a salir vivo de esto y lo pienso cumplir.

-Esto- se señalo el estomago- No es nada, aunque debo de admitir que me dolió un poco.- me enfurecí más porque había usado mucha fuerza en golpearlo.- Vamos pequeña- me hizo señas con las manos.

-¡Maldito!

Y la pelea comenzó. Comencé a tirar patadas y golpes, los cuales James esquivaba muy ágilmente y me regresaba los golpes sin tregua. Yo los esquivaba como podía pero debía admitir que era demasiado bueno, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Me reitre lo suficiente para tomarme un respiro, James venia sonriendo mientras se acercaba, yo retrocedía a cada paso que el daba, nunca antes había pasado esto; este hombre me tenia agotada en tan poco tiempo necesitaba una manera de eliminarlo rápidamente.

-¿Qué que pasa Alice, te cansaste tan rápido?

-Nunca, solo te estoy probando

-No seas fanfarrona, si desde acá eh notado que estas exhausta

Volvió a corre hacia mi, apenas si alcance a esquivar el golpe cuando sentí dos fuertes punzadas en los ojos.

-¡Ay!- me toque la cara, abrí los ojos pero estos me ardían con tan solo mover los parpados- ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Nada que tu querida amiga Victoria no te haya enseñado- ahora lo recordaba, Victoria me enseño a detener a tu enemigo con un certero golpe con los dedos en los ojos.- Es más fácil para ti, asi no veras como te mato.

Escuche fuertes pisadas, me puse alerta pero aun asi fue imposible pues cuando pensé que esquivaba el golpe otro me daba de lleno en la cara haciéndome caer. Me sentía tan impotente, golpee el suelo varias veces, imagine a Jasper, no podía morir… no debía hacerlo. Entonces recordé las palabras de Victoria:

_Se uno con tu entorno, escucha y espera antes de atacar, siente los movimientos de tu enemigo… el viento que provoca con cada pisada._

Bien Victoria, esto va por ti.

Me mantuve quieta, enfoque todos mis sentidos a mí alrededor. Podía sentir el soplar del viento por todas partes, el golpeteo de los insectos, el fluir del agua y fue asi como lo sentí, el viento golpeaba contra una figura que venia hacia mí; el grito de James fue lo siguiente… esquive su golpe, aproveche que lo tenia de espalda para incrustar mis dedos en su columna desprendiendo una parte de esta.

Lo siguiente fue un golpe sordo.

Deje caer mi cuerpo cansado, todo había terminado, pero me sentía tan débil que no podría contra lo que siguiera, sin mencionar que estaba ciega… por ahora.

Unos pasos me alertaron pero los ignore, si me iba a matar que fuera rápido, lo único que me dolía era no poder despedirme de Jasper… como lo sentía. Pero en lugar de eso, unos brazos me tomaron, con las pocas energías que me quedaban comencé a patalear para que me soltara.

-¡Espera Alice, soy yo!- me tranquilice al escuchar su voz

-¿Seth?

-¿Quién mas, pequeña?- me atrajo más a su cuerpo, el cansancio me estaba pasando factura- Lo mataste, eres maravillosa.

-Lo se

-Y humilde- añadió- Estas desecha… ¿Qué te paso en los ojos, por que no los abres?

-James me lastimo- dije distorsionando un poco la voz, necesitaba descansar- Estoy cansada.

-Descansa Alice, yo te llevare a un buen lugar.

-¿Qué pasara con James y lo demás?

-De eso yo me encargo

Asentí antes de que el cansancio me venciera.

.

.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cuerpo, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas me lastimaba los ojos, me tape la cara con mi mano pero al alzarla sentí un jalón.

-¡Auch!- la aguja me estaba matando.

-No te jales, te vas a lastimar

-¿Aro?- el me sonrió- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Hola pequeña, estas en el hospital, un chico alto y moreno te trajo pero asi como llego se fue

Seth, pensé

-¿Qué demonios te paso? Tienes muchos golpes, y casi te sacan los ojos- mire al techo, era cierto ese mal golpe de James casi me deja ciega.

-Es una larga historia que quizás algún día te la contare- entonces el reconocimiento- ¿Y Jasper?- me levante rápidamente, ignorando la aguja que salía de mi mano y que estaba semidesnuda, y salí rápidamente del cuarto con Aro pisándome los talones.

-Espera Alice

-¿Dónde esta?

-Ya esta bien, se esta recuperando te lo dije.

-Quiero ir con él- me detuve a medio pasillo mirando a todos lados- ¿En que habitación esta?

El comenzó a reírse de mí, yo lo mire mal ¿de que demonios se reía?

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Alice- se puso frente mío- Si hubieras mirado a tu alrededor te hubieras dado cuenta de que tú y Jasper estaban en la misma habitación.

Abrí la boca por lo idiota que me vi, sin decir nada más regrese por donde vine. Y en efecto Jasper estaba a lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora que lo veía tenia mejor color, solamente tenia un ligero parche en la cabeza y las heridas de su rostro ya estaban curadas.

-Hola extraño- me acerque y me senté a su lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí- estiro su mano y me acaricio la mejilla, yo tome su mano que estaba en ella, entonces su sonrisa se borro- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos morados?

-Nada importante

-Alice- me dijo con desaprobación

-Secuelas de una pelea ¿ya? Dejemos eso para despues, ¿Cuándo te van a dar de alta? ¿Ya no te duele?

-No, de hecho me siento muy bien esta semana me ha servido de mucho.

-¿Una semana?

-Si amor, te pasaste durmiendo todo ese tiempo.

-Vaya- fue todo lo que dije- ¿Cuándo volveremos a casa? Yo me siento mejor.

-También yo, supongo que es cuestión de días para irnos de aquí- de repente su mirada bajo- ¡Wow! Te ves sexy con la bata de hospital- mira hacia abajo y me sonroje- Te ves hermosa sonrojada- tomo bien mi rostro y me acerco, entendí y me incline para besar sus labios había extrañado tanto su sabor solo fue un rose pero era más de lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor- Te extrañe, demasiado y cuando me entere que te habías ido a enfrentar a ese… pensé que me volvería loco, estuve a punto de salir de aquí para ir por ti.

-Tenia que hacerlo Jasper, no podía dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya.

-Pero aun asi, mira como te dejo tus hermosos ojos- me recorrió con su dedo mis parpados- Aunque creo que el morado te sienta bien- comenzó a reírse

-Tarado- le di un golpe en el hombro

-¡Oye! Estoy herido no me golpees

-Debería hacerte daño para que te quejes de verdad- volví a acercarme a el y recargue mi frente en la suya- Pero ya nadie te hará daño, nadie nos lo hará.

-Te amo Alice

-Yo también.

Me volví a inclinar para más para besarlo. Ahora todo estará bien.

.

.

Paso una semana para que ambos saliéramos del hospital, regresamos a casa los dos juntos fuimos directamente a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas. Era bueno estar en casa ahora que todo estaba bien, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Por qué te has quedado quieta?

-Todo termino, ¿cierto?

-Si, al fin todo termino es maravilloso- mi mirada se poso en el, estaba contento- ¿Qué pasa Alice? te ves triste.

-Jasper, todo ah terminado eso significa que mi trabajo termino- él me comprendió en seguida- Debo irme.

-¿Qué?

-Mi trabajo termino, Jasper ya no me dejaran quedarme

-¡No lo permitiré!- me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo- No me van a separar de ti.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, eres mía Alice- sonreí por que me consideraba suya- Solo mía.

-Lo soy Jasper, eso no lo dudes pero es mi trabajo si me lo ordenan debo regresar y no quiero, al fin eh encontrado a alguien con quien quiero estar y me van a querer que me vaya.

-¿Cuándo crees que te llame?

-No lo se- me mantuve en sus brazos- Pero hasta que eso pase, quiero estar contigo

-Da igual, no permitiré que te vayas.

Me separo un poco de él, me clavo su mirada en mi. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban bajo la luz de que se colaba por la ventana, acaricie su mejilla y lo hice acercarse a mi, nuestros labios se juntaron comenzando una danza en la que ambos estábamos completamente acoplados, el beso se intensifico, nuestras lenguas bailaban, su sabor era intoxicarte. Comencé a acariciar sus brazos lentamente, sus pecho el al mismo tiempo que Jasper me acariciaba la cintura de arriba abajo para luego atraerme hacia él… lo necesitaba demasiado.

-Te deseo Jasper

-Oh Alice, ¿estas segura?

-Jamás eh estado más segura en mi vida, quiero ser tuya… para siempre.

-Para siempre.

Apartó el cabello de mi cuello y me besó en la nuca. Ahogue un grito de sorpresa. Jasper me sujetó por la cintura, indicándome sin palabras que me recostara sobre él.

Cerré los ojos y me apoye sobre él mientras él seguía besándome el cuello, la oreja, la mandíbula… Si seguía así, dentro de poco no me sostendrían las piernas.

Había creído que el contacto inicial sería algo embarazoso, Jasper y yo apenas nos conocíamos, un mes a lo mucho pero sabía que él era el hombre de mi vida. Pero mis inhibiciones se estaban desvaneciendo rápidamente. Las sensaciones que me bombardeaban, según Jasper iban familiarizándose con su cuerpo, me estaba elevando a un estado de euforia que no experimentaba desde hacía años. Habían desaparecido mis preocupaciones, mis dolorosos recuerdos, saber que llamaría a su jefe a la mañana siguiente… Sólo existía la música, el frío del aire acondicionado dentro de la casa aliviaba mi piel enardecida, y la luz del sol que hacía bailar las sombras como en una fiesta.

Y además estaba Jasper, que me levantó la falda, apartó mi ropa interior y me exploró de una forma mucho más íntima, tocándome como ningún hombre lo había hecho.

Cuando alcance el clímax, Jasper se detuvo, sin soltarme de la cintura.

-Eso es - murmuró él con aprobación.

Entonces me acostó sobre la cama mientras sonreía con picardía, me separó las piernas y se inclinó sobre mí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ahora si todo ha terminado jeje ya pueden vivir tranquilos. Pues este ha sido el ultimo capitulo que me faltaba por pulir bien, a partir del próximo ya podre actualizar más seguido y si sus reviews me ponen feliz… es que o sea, pueden creer que esta historia la escribí de fin a principio, asi de alrevesada soy, o de en medio al fin no tuve un orden jeje y miren si me quedo jajaja.**

**Ok, ya dejo de decir babosadas y me largo **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, Hola...aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo... antes que nada quiero saber por que algunas creyeron que la historia se habia acabado, no nenas... se acabo las cosas "malas" para Jasper y Alice, asi que no se preocupen a esta historia le quedan como 3 capitulos asi que tenemos todavia algo de accion.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-7-**

**Verdades **

El tiempo pasó hasta convertirse en un mes, Aro me permitió quedarme con Jasper hasta nuevo llamado- les juro que quise saltar de alegría cuando lo llame y despues de explicarle muchas cosas al final había aceptado- y para mi eso era suficiente, la recuperación de Jasper era total, al parecer el cabeza dura de verdad la tenia muy dura y no hubo ninguna secuela del disparo, simplemente le quedaría una bonita cicatriz o fea como el decía. Total eso era conforme a su salud, nosotros estábamos bien, bueno ahora lo cuidaba mas de lo normal, si, me volví una sobre protectora con él y a pesar de que el se quejaba mucho, yo lo ignoraba.

-Alice, de verdad ya me siento bien- se quejo por tercera vez pero como siempre lo ignore

-No me interesa, te quedas en casa y ya- le dije sentándolo en la silla del comedor.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- lo interrumpí- Ya eh hablado con Edward, él estará a cargo de todos tus deberes por lo que resta del mes.

-¡Estaré en cama un mes más!- dijo levantando la voz- ¡Eso es ridículo! No soy un discapacitado.

-Fueron ordenes del medico, Jasper por favor, no me hagas más difícil cuidarte y cuando digo difícil significa que tengo que atarte a la cama.

-Mmmm… creo que esa idea me gusta mucho- se levanto y camino lentamente hacía mi, yo sonreí por sus ocurrencias- ¿Qué te parece Allie? Tú, yo y unas esposas en la cama.

-Estas loco- lo tome de nuevo de los hombros y lo obligue a sentarse, a pesar de que la idea me gustaba demasiado, hacer el amor con Jasper era maravilloso y jamás pensé que ese significado fuera tan valioso, pues solamente conocía el sexo y las relaciones de una sola noche, ahora esa actividad tenia un nuevo significado para mí, más si este hombre, a pesar de estar herido, lo hacia bastante bien- Ahora te preparare el desayuno y no quiero que intentes nada ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si mi generala!

Me hizo un saludo militar, comencé a sacar algunas cacerolas, decidi hacerle yo la comida esta vez, deje a la pobre cocinera libre por este día. Tome algunos sartenes de la alacena y todos los utensilios para asar carne, tome los macarrones con queso instantáneos (ok, no era muy buena cocinando, pero siempre existe la comida pre-cocida) saque la pasta y la puse a hervir en una cacerola, mientras esperaba que el agua comenzara hervir regrese con Jasper que estaba aun sentado en donde lo deje

-Que buen chico, te mereces esto…- me agache para besarlo- Ahora, como se que no saldremos hoy ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Alice, sabes perfectamente que quiero hacer- movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo

-¡Jasper! Diablos ¿no piensas en otra cosa?

-Contigo cerca…no- me sonrió inocentemente, yo rodee los ojos- Esta bien, comprendo la señorita no esta de humor, mmmm… que te parece si me ayudas a buscar algo en el pequeño almacén, ahí tengo algunos armables que nos entretendrán un buen rata hasta la hora de dormir.

-¿Armables? Me parece bien, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Los 20 minutos que tardo en cocerse la pasta se pasaron rápido, comencé a cocinar los macarrones y a asar la carne, Jasper me ayudo a voltearla mientras yo revolvía el queso de los macarrones, media hora despues estábamos en la mesa comiendo.

-¡Que rico! Cocinas muy bien Alice

-Mas te vale que no sea sarcasmo- lo amenace- Sabes que la pasta era pre-cocida

-¡Te lo juro! Solo tú sabes preparar los macarrones a la perfección.

-Tarado- lo ignore y seguí comiendo.

Despues de cenar pasamos a su "pequeño" almacén, me refiero a un cuarto de 5x5 metros cuadrados, Jasper me indico como era la caja del dichoso armable, comenzamos a buscar, quitaba algunas cajas todas polvosas pero no encontré nada, fue entonces cuando pensé que posiblemente aquello estuviera dentro de una caja. Asi que comencé a abrir algunas cajas para buscar, estaba por mi tercera caja, abrí esta y adentro habían bastantes fotografías no muy viejas.

_¿Habrá una de Jasper de bebé y desnudo? _Pensé

Comencé a sacar varias fotos pero no encontré ninguna de Jasper, comencé a darme por vencida por ahí de la tercera foto, fue entonces cuando note algo que me dejo sorprendida:

-¡Oh por dios!- acerque mas la foto a mi rostro para confirmar que no era imaginación mía- ¿Jasper? ¡Jasper!

-¿Qué pasa ya lo encontraste?- pregunto caminando hacia mi- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan blanca?

-Jasper, ¿Quiénes están en esta foto?- le di la foto, el la tomo confundido y la observo.

-Es mi abuelo el General Agust Hale…

-Me refiero a quien tiene a lado- le mostré la imagen de mi padre que se encontraba a lado de su abuelo.

-Oh este hombre era parte del equipo de mi abuelo, es el capitán Ronald… Brandon- dijo lo ultimo mirándome a mi- ¿Alice? él es…es…

Asentí frenéticamente, comencé a retroceder, imágenes de aquel día regresaron a mi. Ver a mi padre en esa fotografía hizo que todo regresara.

-¿Amor? ¿Alice?

Jasper trato de acercarse a mí pero yo no lo permití, de repente no veía a Jasper si no a aquel hombre que mato a mis padres, retrocedí más, me sentía tan débil y asustada.

-Alice- el hombre trato de nuevo acercarse mí pero no lo deje, me di la media vuelta y corrí lejos de él- ¡Alice!

-¡Aléjate!- grite sin dejar de correr, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí lo que hizo que me apresurara. Entre a la habitación que compartía con Jasper y cerré la puerta con cerrojo.

¿Dónde estaba Jasper? ¿Qué no veía que Laurent estaba aquí?

-¡Alice abre la puerta!- los golpes eran muy fuertes y eso me asusto más, sabía que tenia que defenderme pero no podía. Me daba mucho miedo.

-¡Jasper donde estas!- grite muy fuerte, pero el no respondía- ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito!

Los golpes dejaron de escucharse, pero aun asi no me tranquilice, él estaba por ahí y yo estaba sola. Me lance sobre la cama y me tape con todas las sabanas como si estas fueran un escudo de acero.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve acurrucada y con las sabanas sobre mí, pero de repente me sentí muy cansada y me venció el sueño.

-¿Alice?- la suave voz de Jasper me despertó, alce la mirada y estaba sentado a lado mío con una cara de visible preocupación.

-Hola

-¡Oh Alice!- me tomo de la cintura levantarme para estrecharme entre sus brazos- Me preocupaste mucho.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te pusiste muy mal despues de ver la fotografía de tu padre.

-Oh- fue mi única respuesta

-¿Por qué reaccionaste asi Alice? ¿Y quien es Laurent?

-Creo que debo contarte el principio de todo- dije despues de un rato- Jasper, hay vidas que son tan terribles que es una vergüenza contarlas, situaciones que nos marcan de por vida y por más que uno quiera deshacerse de esos recuerdos es imposible por más veces que lo intentes.

-¿De que hablas?

-Quede marcada hace muchos años…

-No entiendo que me quieres decir- alce la mirada para verlo, tenia que dejar de ser una cobarde y sacarme esto del pecho.

Me quede en silencio un momento para poder procesar mis palabras, si queríamos tener una relación tenia que ser sincera con él. Mire a Jasper que esperaba mi respuesta, pensé detalladamente antes de comenzar.

-Yo tenía nueve años…

El abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente entendiendo por donde iba todo esto.

-Alice no tienes que…- me interrumpió, pero yo hice lo mismo con mi dedo en sus labios.

-Tengo que- le sonreí- Si quiero estar contigo, tengo que ser completamente sincera… no más secretos ¿Si?- asintió- Ok, yo tenía nueve años cuando todo sucedió. Mi padre era capitán del ejército Americano en Francia, pero su rango no sirvió mucho para el destino que tenía descrito.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se enamoro de la mujer equivocada… mi madre- comencé respirar varias veces, recordar todo aquello que dijo Laurent era doloroso.- Ella estaba comprometida con Joseph Da' ore, el hermano de Laurent.

-¿El jefe del clan Da' ore, el que fue asesinado?

-Si, mi madre nunca lo amo pues parecer fue un matrimonio arreglado una cosa estúpida considerando en la época en la que estaban. Pero mi madre nunca lo acepto, tuvo una fuerte pelea con sus padres y huyo de casa, entonces se encontró con mi padre en su casa, ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta y según con sus palabras fue amor a primera vista- acaricie su rostro sonriendo- ¿No es raro?

-La verdad es que no- tomo mi mano con la suya y la beso.

-Mi madre enfrento a Joseph una semana despues de haber huido de casa, pero como lo sabrás no lo tomo muy bien, no hubo muchos detalles sobre la discusión solo se que la situación fue que al principio permaneció en las sombras sin dar un rastro, supongo que esperaba que mi familia se confiara, mis padres se casaron un poco despues de aquello.- dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Jasper- Y yo nací un año despues de la boda, a veces no quisiera haber nacido pero bueno la vida no la pide uno.- respire de nuevo por que la parte triste venia ya- Como dije al principio, yo tenia 9 años cuando todo sucedió, Laurent llego a casa con sus hombres y…-las lagrimas comenzaron salir de mis ojos, trate de retenerlas por que era necesario que me tranquilizara para seguir con mi relato.- Al principio se escucharon gritos afuera de mi habitación, yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas cuando mi madre llego rápidamente, me tomo del brazo sacándome de mi cuarto llevándome al suyo y me escondió debajo de la cama, ella me dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido, yo no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero al ver la cara de mi madre me decía que no era algo bueno asi que obedecí, en ese momento entraron aquellos hombres, yo no lograba ver mucho desde mi posición pero supe que ellos habían tomado a mi madre, mi padre trato de defendernos mire como el luchaba contra algunos, el podía vencerlos mi pape era fuerte eso pensé yo, eran inútiles pensamientos infantiles… despues solo escuche un gemido y el cuerpo de mi padre caer a lado de la cama- mire a Jasper- Lo ultimo que me dijo era que me amaba, eso fue antes de que aquel maldito le disparara… ¡Yo vi eso Jasper! Vi a mi padre morir frente a mis ojos, luego él lanzo a mi madre a la cama y también le disparo, y no solo una fueron varias veces, esas balas me rozaron el cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- me miro asustado

-Si, una me paso a lado de la cabeza y las otras me rozaron los costados- levante un poco mi blusa para que viera mi cicatriz- Esta me la hizo una de esas balas- el acaricio la zona lentamente mirándola con mucha atención- No la notaste antes porque estábamos muy ocupados como para notar imperfecciones.-sonreí y continúe con mi relato- Aquellos hombres se fueron no sin antes llenar de alcohol los muebles y prenderles fuego, si te lo preguntas pude escapar y fue en ese momento en que jure vengarme de Laurent y su hermano- de nuevo sonreí- De Laurent fue muy sencillo en realidad, pase 3 años entrenando para convertirme en una joven arma mortal.

-¿Quién te enseño todo eso?

-Mi maestro, Victoria Bolton me encontró en el campo cerca de mi casa, ella había escuchado todo desde afuera y decidió ayudarme, me enseño todo lo que se: Ha como usar un arma, tiro con cuchillo y a como pasar inadvertida en cualquier sitio, desafortunadamente murió cuando yo tenía 12 años. Era enemiga muchas personas- le respondí la posible duda que tendría- Pero yo honre su memoria usando lo que me enseño, erróneamente pero lo hice… Como decía: Laurent fue muy sencillo, le gustaba meterse con jovencitas por no decir niñas y ahí encontré mi oportunidad, me cole en una escuela primaria y espere a que él viniera por mí, no tardo mucho en verme y llevarme a su cama- lo dije tranquilamente mirando hacia la pared- Aproveche cuando el maldito estaba demasiado excitado como para darse cuenta y le clave mi cuchillo en el corazón deshacerme de sus hombres no fue difícil tampoco… lo único difícil fue encontrar a su hermano, tuve que esperar muchos años para eso. Recuerdo que fue cuando cumplí 17 años donde lo encontré en una fiesta pasándosela de lo lindo con unas chicas.

-Alice tu…- le puse un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar.

-Tuve que seducirlo para hacer que nos quedáramos solos. No fue difícil también tenia debilidad por las niñas, era tan asqueroso como su hermano.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Un masaje en la espalda, la vertebra correcta y estas muerto- no le quería dar muchos detalles para no asustarlo- Una técnica china muy buena, sin dolor ni nada es como si estuvieras dormido.

-¡Que miedo!

-Despues de eso mi vida no fue diferente, me dedique a lo que era buena… asesinar personas, trabajaba para ambos bandos lo que me hizo experta en el bajo mundo, conocía a la mayoría de los criminales, su modo de actuar y quienes eran sus lideres, eso hacía mi trabajo más fácil.- suspire de nuevo, ahora venia la mejor parte de todo- Cuando cumplí los 24 participe junto a otras 3 personas en un asesinato múltiple, al parecer la mujer había escapado de su novio para irse con otro pero aquel tipo era un desgraciado y no se lo tomo muy bien- le tome las manos de nuevo para relajarme- La policía llego cuando íbamos por la mitad, nos detuvieron y nos llevaron a prisión, me sentenciaron a muerte… a todos nos sentenciaron- lo sentí tensarse- Pero como vez mi sentencia no se llevo a cabo gracias a Aro.

-¿Aro?

-El me salvo, al parecer se entero de mis _habilidades_ y pensó que era lo suficientemente buena como para trabajar para la CIA, acepte solamente porque haría lo que me gusta… matar gente, pero legalmente- me reí de mi propio chiste- Pase 2 años trabajando para los buenos, esperando que con ello pagara mi deuda pero ya ves que no, el ultimo trabajo que me dieron era cuidar a un millonario pretenciosos que tenia serios problemas con un hombre que atentaba cada momento con su vida ¿lo conoces?- regrese mi vista a Jasper, que me miraba seriamente y supe que era hora de el decidiera si seguir conmigo o no- Bueno, eso es todo ahora puedes echarme de tu vida si quieres.- comencé a aflojar mi agarre, seguramente le daba asco.

-¿Qué? No, no haría eso-me tomo sostuvo más fuerte las manos evitando que las soltara

-Es que te pusiste serio y me asuste

-No Alice, es que escuchar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar… es horrible, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, en serio y ahora más que nunca te admiro por la fortaleza que tienes, se que las cosas que hiciste no eran buenas pero tuviste tus motivos y aun asi no cambia mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿De verdad?- estaba feliz por su aceptación – ¿No te importa todas las cosas malas que hice?

-No, aunque me sorprende mucho ah decir verdad como una niña de 9 años puede prender todo eso en solo 3 años.

-Estaba muy decidid a aprender.

-Alice, eres una persona muy fuerte y valiente, tuviste que valerte por ti misma siendo una niña- me volvió a besar las manos- Te admiro, y se que ahora todo será diferente por que yo estoy contigo y nunca más pasaras por ningún sufrimiento.

-Yo lo se, no se que haría sin ti.

-Supongo que una fiesta ¿no?- le di un golpe en el hombro- ¡Auch! ¿Te has fijado en la fuerza que tienes?

-Que nenita eres- me burle de él pero aun asi le sobe el brazo- Jasper, eres un hombre maravilloso sinceramente no se que hice para merecerte.

-La pregunta es que hice yo para merecerte a ti, una mujer hermosa, fuerte y mortal… ¡eres el paquete completo!

Comencé a reírme de su chiste, no podía creer que despues de saber mi historia el aun querría estar conmigo.

-Te amo Alice- me acaricio la mejilla

-Yo… también- me sentí estúpida por no poderle responder mejor, pero aun asi el no lo noto.

Se acerco a mí y poso sus labios sobre los míos, comenzó a recostarme lentamente sobre la cama el arriba de mí. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a mi, Jasper comenzó a acariciar mi costados suavemente, mientras yo acariciaba su cuero cabelludo. Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo dejándonos ambos desnudos, esta vez hicimos el amor lentamente, amándonos cada minuto que pasa diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos sin palabras pues no existían las suficientes para hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Que onda! Al fin saben la verdad de Alice, es como el complemento del epilogo, se que tal vez esperaban un flash back o algo parecido pero la verdad no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo… tal vez más adelante haga un outakke sobre como sus padres se conocieron y como pasaron realmente las cosas más detalladamente… por ahora espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con el capi.**

**Tengo que irme, espero contar con sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, se que veran que eh actualizado muy rapido... es que me han gustado tantos sus reviews que bueno... soy una vendida... no me queda más que dicirles que disfrtuen su capi...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-8-**

**Ultima vez**

2 meses habían pasado desde que abrí mi corazón a Jasper y me entregue a él de una manera diferente, por primera vez en 15 años me sentía libre, de pero de una manera interna y todo gracias al hombre que dormía a mi lado. Lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír, nunca pensé que yo me enamoraría de alguien, siempre pensé que viviría sola toda la vida pero Jasper llego a mí como un ángel para sacarme de la oscuridad que yo misma me había adentrado. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente para no despertarlo, al parecer tenia sueño ligero por que mi caricia lo despertó, sus hermosos ojos me enfocaron y me sonrió.

-Buenos días amor- me dio un beso el cual respondí

-Buenos días…amor- dije tímidamente, aun no me acostumbraba mucho a esto de los cariños me hacían sentir extraña, baje la mirada avergonzada pero sus dedos hicieron que la levantara, su sonrisa me hacia sentir especial.

-No te avergüences mi vida, se que te cuesta aun un poco expresarte y tampoco te voy a obligar a que me respondas de la misma manera para no herir mis sentimientos.

-Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo Jasper- me queje- Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que te amo de manera mas abierta sin avergonzarme o sentirme extraña- me voltee para quedar boca arriba- No se que pasa conmigo.

-Alice, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que me lo has dicho?- lo mire sin entender que era lo que le había dicho- Me dijiste que me amabas sin avergonzarte- me atrajo de nuevo hacia él, sonreí por que tenia razón, le había dicho que lo amaba y ni siquiera titubee- ¿Ves? No debes avergonzarte, veras que poco a poco aprenderás a ser más expresiva.

-Gracias Jasper eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- lo abrace aun más

-No, tú lo eres- iba a replicar pero continuo- Por que tu me salvaste de muchas formas, siempre pensé que estaría solo, pues todas las mujeres con las que salía me querían por mi dinero no sabes cuantas veces me rompieron el corazón y para agregar las constantes amenazas de muerte, pero llegaste tú e iluminaste mi vida y gracias a ti la conserve de lo contrario ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra desde hace 3 meses.

-No digas eso, me sentí tan mal cuando te vi ahí tumbado e inmóvil.

-Ya amor- me dio otro beso- Eso ya paso, vivamos el presente y el futuro, por que jamás me voy a separar de ti, te amo.

-Yo también- volví a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, no podría creer que lo deseara demasiado nunca me cansaría de ser suya, pero el momento fue roto por mi estomago que comenzó a gruñir provocando que Jasper se riera de mí.

-Veo que tenemos hambre.

-Un poco- me levante un poco para ir por el desayuno- Iré por el desayuno, espérame aquí- me levante de la cama, al parecer lo hice muy rápido por que sentí un mareo afortunadamente logre sujetarme de un mueble que tenia cerca- ¡Wow!

-¿Alice?- Jasper se encontraba a mi lado se veía preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- mentí, hace tiempo que venia sintiéndome mal, en especial en las mañanas por suerte Jasper no se daba cuenta por que cuando me ocurría el no estaba cerca- No te preocupes.

-Hace días que te noto rara

-Estoy bien, de verdad

-¿Estas segura? A mi parecer, debemos ir al medico.

-No te preocupes Jasper, ya sabes, debe ser por que ultimadamente me duermo muy tarde ¿no crees?- volví mentir, aunque nos durmiéramos muy tarde por nuestros encuentros románticos a mí no me afectaba mucho trasnocharme.

-¿Segura?- insistió

-Si, ahora déjame ir por nuestra comida- salí del cuarto antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas, tenia razón debía ir a un medico pero ahora no.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para cocinar algo, si, se cocinar tuve que tomar clases de cocina para poderme hacer pasar por una cocinera y tuve que hacer un curso expreso de cocina, aunque me gustaba más la comida pre-cocida esta no era sana. Me costo mucho pero al menos aprendí a preparar buena comida, un desayuno seria pan comido. Salude a los empleados que también me sonrieron, al fin se habían acostumbrado a mí y ya no me tenían miedo como cuando llegue.

El sonido de un teléfono comenzó a escucharse, mire a ambos lados y me di cuenta que era el mío, solo era una persona la que me llamaba, me extraño mucho hace tiempo que Aro no lo hacía.

-Hola

_-Alice, ¿Cómo estas_?- me saludo cordialmente, comencé a sospechar Aro no me llamaba solo para saludarte.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime que pasa.

-_Vaya, sigues tan dulce como siempre ¿Qué Jasper no hace un buen trabajo?_

-Cállate y dime que demonios quieres- no quería que se fuera por las ramas, podía intuir lo que quería- Se trata de otro trabajo ¿no es asi?- me respondí a mi misma

_-Si_

-¿Quién es ahora?- pregunte

_-Riko Yamamoto, necesitas ir por ella_- Riko, vaya esta vez era algo más difícil. Concia bien su clan no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero tampoco imposible- _Y Alice, esta será la última._

-¿La última? Te refieres a…

-_Si, despues de esto ya no tendrás que hacer nada más_- no pude evitar sonreír ante eso- _Eh conseguido hablar con unos personas, borraran todos tus antecedentes y podrás vivir una vida libre… Alice, has pagado tu deuda._

Pagar mi deuda, al fin había pagado mi deuda. Sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, finalmente seria libre para poder estar con Jasper sin ninguna preocupación de que el corriera peligro otra vez.

_-¿Alice? ¿Alice? _

-Sigo aquí, lo hare- respondí convencida y motivada- Te veo en un rato para que me expliques todo.

-_Esta bien, aquí te esperamos_

-Adiós- colgué y me deje caer en el sillón- Por fin seré libre.- susurre

-¿Libre?- voltee y me di cuenta de que Jasper ya estaba ahí conmigo y me veía algo confundido, note que ya estaba vestido- ¿De que hablas?- no pude resistir mi felicidad, me levante rápidamente y corrí a sus brazos.

-¡Oh Jasper! ¡Soy tan feliz!- dije entre risas, el también comenzó a reir de seguro lo contagie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me lo vas a creer! Aro me llamo.

-¿Para que?- me interrumpió

-Para otro trabajo, pero eso no es importante…

-¿No es importante?- volvió a interrumpirme, pero esta vez su voz sonaba algo molesta- Alice, otra vez vas a arriesgar tu vida.

-Eso no es…

-Claro que si, Alice que no recuerdas lo arriesgados que son todos los trabajos- se separo de mí y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación- ¿Qué pasa si mueres esta vez?

-¡No lo hare!- respondí ahora molesta, estaba comenzando a nublar mi felicidad con su desconfianza hacia mí- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si hago este trabajo, seré libre, podremos estar juntos sin que haya nada peligroso tras de mí.

-¿Aja? ¿Y si no vuelves? Que se supone que hare yo ¿eh? Me destrozara la vida, ¡por que eres tan egoísta!

-¿Egoísta?- le grite- ¡Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros! Tú eres el que no entiende lo importante que es para mí ser libre, eh pasado toda mi vida tras órdenes y cuando creí que al fin vida había terminado y asi ser libre ¿Qué pasa? Me salvan para otra vez recibir ordenes, quiero ser libre Jasper de verdad lo deseo, no me entiendes por que siempre has tenido una vida feliz y pacifica.

-Ahora es por eso, ¡bien! Entonces si para ti es más importante arriesgar tu vida y si tanto quieres tu libertad ¡Adelante!... Vete- me señalo la puerta.

-¿Por qué eres asi?- pregunte, no entendía por que se portaba de esta forma, yo hacía esto por ambos debía estar apoyándome no atacándome.

-Porque tú te comportas como si yo no te importara

-¡Claro que me importas, maldita sea!... Jasper- le hable un poco más calmada- Tengo que hacerlo, debes confiar en mí.

Creí que me entendería por que su semblante comenzó a relajarse, pero me equivoque por que de nuevo su cara cambio.

-No puedo Alice, el solo pensar en que te pueda perder… es algo insoportable.- me dio la espalda- Alice, si quieres ir ve… pero no me pidas que comprenda.

-Por favor- me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda, el se tenso y yo lo sentí pero aun asi no lo solté, no quería irme sin antes arreglar las cosas con él, pues tenia que ser realista, no había garantía para esto- No quiero irme asi, te amo Jasper y lo hago por eso… se que tu no lo entiendes, pero aun asi debo decirte esto y quiero que me escuches- no respondió pero aun asi proseguí- Se que es probable que no sobreviva, duele lo se pero es ser realista. Asi que te pido, no, te ruego que si yo no llegara a regresar…

-No lo digas- se separo de mí- No te atrevas a decirlo.

-Pero tengo que, debes saber que si algo me pasa… debes seguir con tu vida, no te pido que me olvides al instante pero si que no llores por mi por que me pondrás triste.

-Alice basta- me dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Al contrario quiero que me recuerdes- ignore su comentario y continúe- Pase lo que pase.

-¡Dije que basta!- se separo completamente de mi y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola en medio de la sala.

Quise seguirlo pero cuando di el primer paso otro fuerte mareo me recorrió el cuerpo, la puerta sonó muy fuerte siguiéndole el sonido del coche arrancar. La cabeza estaba matándome y el mareo no se iba, pero no me detendría, iría con Aro terminaría con el trabajo y dios sabe lo que pasara despues.

Regrese a nuestra habitación, digo nuestra por que ahora dormía aquí. La cama aun estaba sin arreglar y la ropa del día anterior regada por todas partes, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, borré eso por ahora tenia que enfocarme completamente en el ahora tenia que estar enfocada en esto. Tome algunas cosas de mi closet y las metí en una pequeña maleta.

Sin que nadie me viera salí de la casa, eche un último vistazo antes de irme hacia lo que seria mi última vez.

Solo espero que Jasper lo entienda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Se que es algo corto pero no se preocupen, el capi que le sigue estará más emocionante y prometo traérselos tan rápido que no les dará tiempo decir Tutancamon xD ya me falta poquito. Ahora, se que Jasper se comporto como un asno pero hay que comprenderlo el amor de su vida se pone en peligro… ya no diré más.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ok, nenas... para aquellas que dijeron muchas veces Tutancamon... jejeje... solo me queda decir que disfruten este capi... ya veran mas abajo el por que... besos**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-9-**

**La Noticia **

Sentía como si todo me diera vueltas, pero aun asi me presente a la oficina de Aro para hacer mi ultimo trabajo, antes de ser libre para siempre y asi poder pasar mi vida a lado de Jasper, si es que no me odiaba cuando regresara, la discusión que tuvimos no pudo ser resuelta. ¿Pero que quería que hiciera? Este era mi trabajo, el ultimo, pero al fin y al cabo mi trabajo. Aro entro al cuarto con un sobre en la mano, me lo arrojo a la mesa y lo leí.

Riko Yamamoto, jefa del cartel de Chicago… un blanco fácil, simplemente tenía que entrar a su grupo para irme ganando su confianza, y de ahí matarla de una manera muy original.

-Listo- deje el los documentos en la mesa- ¿Cuándo salgo?- otro mareo me llego y tuve que recargar mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Hoy mismo, pero para evitar cualquier cosa harás una parada en Los Angeles por si las moscas- asentí sin levantar la cabeza aun- ¿Te sientes bien?

-La verdad es que no, llevo días sintiéndome mal.

-¿Aun asi quieres ir?

-Si, quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas- me levante y sentí que me movían el piso pero me repuse- Quiero mi libertad.

Mire a Aro que solo me sonreía, le fruncí el seño confundida por su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿De que demonios sonríes?

-Veo que te hizo bien el amor- bufe molesta, odiaba ser transparente asi que fingí indiferencia- La chica mas dura del mundo, se ha ablandado.

-¡Cállate!- otro mareo- ¡Oh!

-¿En serio te sientes bien?

-Ya te dije que si- me queje- Me hare unos tontos análisis, pero quiero que tu los recojas no quiero que Jasper se ponga todo histérico si se entera de que aun me sentía mal antes de irme, ya suficiente tuvimos con la pelea de la mañana.

-Se preocupa por ti- me dijo Aro, tenia razón pero no era necesario.

-Es muy sobre protector, odio eso, siempre eh sido independiente- mentí, pues me gustaba que fuera asi conmigo, me hacía sentir protegida. Tome mi bolsa para irme a preparar- Dile a Demetri que por favor me saque la sangre para los análisis antes de irme, no confió en otro doctor que no sea el.

Aro asintió y saco su teléfono seguramente para llamarlo.

Media hora despues Demetri llego para sacarme la sangre, me saco dos tubos por si era necesario hacer mas análisis y yo no estuviera, me dijo que los resultados los tendría de dos a tres días pero yo para eso no estaría aquí, asi que se los encargue a Aro mientras llegaba.

Fui al centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario, Aro se encargaría de hacerme llegar mis armas al hotel donde me hospedaría, no quería encontrarme con Jasper de nuevo e iniciar otra pelea asi que me hospede en un hotel para preparar todo, tuve todo listo en media hora, tome mi celular y tenia 40 minutos para tomar mi avión.

Tenía tantas ganas de marcarle a Jasper, lo necesitaba. Marque el número que me sabía de memoria, sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

-_Hola- _iba a contestar cuando la voz siguió-_En este momento no puedo contestar deje su mensaje por favor…_

Creo que era lo mejor, asi no habría reproches ni nada mas.

-Este… no se si de verdad no estés, pero creo que es mejor asi, Jasper te prometo que volveré y perdóname por no hacerte caso, sabes que esto lo hago por los dos, yo quiero ser libre a tu lado sin el miedo de que algo te pueda pasar, eso te juro que no me lo perdonaría nunca… volveré, tu sabes que siempre lo hago, me has visto en acción, no hay quien me pare… por favor Jasper espérame-dije lo ultimo con los ojos húmedos- Te amo…- colgué mi teléfono

Deje mi celular junto con mis demás cosas en el hotel, no tenia que llevarme nada con lo que me puedan rastrear, a partir de ahora estaba sola.

.

.

Llegue al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para tomar mi vuelo, deje mis maletas en la banda y entre por el hangar, le sonreí a la amable mujer y entre al avión. Cuanto me senté comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo, la vista se me nublo y me deje caer en mi asiento…

Sentí que alguien me movía el hombro y desperté algo desorientada, alce mi vista y era una de las azafatas que me miraba preocupada le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- me pregunto preocupada

-Si, solo fue un mareo… ¿Qué pasa? Ya llegamos- quise levantarme y note que traía el cinturón

-Me atreví a ponérselo, es que di las indicaciones y usted no despertaba.

-Gracias, es que la verdad no se que me paso de…- entonces una tornado en mi estomago hizo quitarme el cinturón y levantarme rápidamente hacia el baño.

-¿Señorita?- fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vomite todo lo que había desayunado, arquee varias veces para poder sacar todo, le baje al baño para no ver todo lo que mi cuerpo había expulsado y recosté mi cabeza un poco en el frio mármol de la tasa, cuando las nauseas pasaron me levante, me moje la cara y me enjuague la boca para quitarme el mal sabor, justo asi pude salir del baño.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- la misma azafata me pregunto, estaba esperándome a fuera con una visible preocupación en su rostro.

-Un poco mejor, gracias

Comencé a caminar hacia mi lugar y de nuevo me deje caer en mi asiento, le pedí a la mujer si me podría traer un vaso de agua por que todo me había dejado exhausta ella rápidamente me lo trajo, pero en lugar de volver a sus actividades me miro extrañamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte

-¿Me puedo atrever a preguntarle algo?

-Si

-¿Esta usted embarazada?- abrí la boca lo mas que mi mandíbula me lo permitió, no, eso era posible, solamente una vez Jasper y yo hicimos el amor sin protegernos fue aquella ocasión en que habían pasados unos días despues de haber estado en el hospital, lo necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera me percate de que no nos habíamos protegido, pero solo fue una vez, despues de aquello si nos protegíamos y luego con la discusión que tuvimos…

-No creo que sea posible.

-No es por nada señorita pero eso no es normal, creo que debería hacerse una prueba para asegurarse.

-Lo hare en cuanto aterricemos, gracias- le dije para que me dejara de meter ideas

¿Pero que pasaba si resultaba ser positivo? ¿Seguiría yo con esto?

La respuesta es clara, no.

_Mientras tanto en la guarida de Riko Yamamoto…_

_-Al parecer han enviado a Alice Brandon a Los Angeles, una de mis trabajadoras la vio tomar un avión- le dijo una de sus mujeres- ¿Cree que venga por usted?_

_-No lo se, pero no quiero arriesgarme- contesto Riko_

_-¿Qué hacemos entonces?_

_-Envíen a Karen a averiguar y déjenle un regalo de mi parte._

_La mujer asintió comprendiendo que significaba "un regalo de su parte" _

La llegada a Los Angeles me resulto casi eterna, desde que me había enterado de que posiblemente pudiera estar embarazada la idea no me dejaba de rondar en la cabeza. Me imaginaba a cada rato a una niña con su pelo rubio y sus ojos como los míos o en su defecto un niño con mi mismo color de pelo pero con los hermosos ojos azules de su padre… quizás gemelos.

¡Alto! Tenia que asegurarme antes de comenzar a imaginarme cosas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, tome mi pequeña maleta y me fui directo a una farmacia para comprar la dichosa prueba, le pedí al empleado que me diera la mas confiable posible y me dio una que según el siempre era acertada. No me importo la marca simplemente pague y corrí hacia mi hotel. En cuanto llegue corrí al baño y saque el pequeño aparatito blanco. Y deje mi orina dentro de la esponja, según decía la caja.

-Fácil de usar- leí de nuevo- Remueva la tapa y orine sobre el extremo absorbente por 5 segundos – tome mi reloj y lo mire- Resultados precisos en solo 90 segundos, podrá leer los resultados tan pronto como la línea se vea por la ventanilla.

Deje la caja en el lavabo y suspire, observe mi reflejo en el espejo, me levante un poco la blusa para ver si se me notaba algo pero sinceramente me veía igual de la misma manera toque mis pechos pero nada no los sentía mas grandes como se supone que se deben ver o sentir, ni de perfil ni de frente me veía diferente.

Comencé a caminar de aquí para haya por el baño entonces mi reloj sonó y literalmente corrí hacia la prueba y la mire, tenia una línea azul. Tome la caja y observe los resultados… _Azul: positivo._

Deje caer ambas cosas y me quede en shock por la noticia, tome de nuevo ambas cosas y camine hacia la recamara.

-¡Diablos!- de repente el timbre del cuarto sonó, camine hacia la puerta y vi por la rendija.

-Buenas tardes- saludo una empleada- Hola, soy Karen Kim la gerente del hotel, la gerencia le envía un regalo- mire las flores que traía.

-Que lindo gesto… ¿lo puede dejar en la puerta?

En ese momento se me cayo la prueba de las manos, justo en el instante en que me agachaba un disparo se escucho provocándole un hoyo en la puerta, logre esquivarlo rápidamente y me coloque tras la puerta del baño que estaba abierta, escuche como la puerta se abrió de golpe, unos pasos se escucharon y justo cuando vi que se volteaba un poco le lance uno de mis cuchillos que con la ayuda del mango de la escopeta pudo evadir y me volvió a disparar pero logre cerrar la puerta con mi pierna y me lance hacia la cabecera de la cama y saque mi arma que la tenia debajo de la almohada y desde el suelo le apunte… de hecho ambas nos apuntamos.

-¿Eres muy hábil con esa escopeta?- le pregunte sin dejar de apuntar

-No necesito serlo a esta distancia, pero soy un cirujano con la escopeta- me respondió de igual manera.

-Bien, adivina qué, perra. Soy mejor que Annie Oakley y te tengo en la mira.

-Te podría volar la cabeza…

-No antes de que te ponga una bala entre los ojos- interrumpí- Asi que vamos a hablar.

Ella misma también lo sabía asi que se quedo quieta, adivine que ese era su afirmación.

-Karen…-comencé- Acabo de saber, en este instante… no antes de que hicieras un hoyo en la puerta… que estoy embarazada- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confundida

-En el piso junto a la puerta… hay una prueba de embarazo que dice que estoy embarazada.

-¡Mientes!- me reí, como quisiera que fuera verdad, pero no por que no quisiera a mi bebé desde que me entere ya lo quería, si no por que no quería ponerlo en peligro.

-Cualquier otro momento estarías 100 por cierto segura- dije mientras lentamente me acomode para quedar sentada y recargada sobre la cama- En este instante estas 100 por ciento equivocada.- la vi dudar por unos segundos- Soy la mujer mas mortal en el mundo… pero ahora, estoy muy asustada por mi bebé- de nuevo las lagrimas, seguro eran las hormonas- Por favor- rogué- Solo mira la prueba de embarazo.- de nuevo la vi dudar, pero ahora se veía mas confusa- ¡Por favor!

Soltó un suspiro.

-Quédate donde estas y no te muevas.

Sin dejar de apuntarme ni yo a ella, comenzó a retroceder y a buscar a tientas por el suelo hasta que se topo con la prueba y la puso en frente para no soltar la escopeta, la miro con el seño fruncido.

-No sé lo que esta cosa quiere decir.

-La caja con instrucciones está ahí- le señale el otro lado, ella tiro molesta la prueba y de rodillas comenzó a buscar la caja hasta que la encontró y comenzó a leer el contenido

-Fácil de usar. Remueva la tapa y orine sobre el extremo absorbente…

-Azul significa embarazada- le interrumpí, lo que quería era acabar con esto.

-Lo leeré yo misma, gracias- me dijo molesta regresando a su lectura, termino de leer la caja y la lanzo al suelo- ¡Esta bien! Digamos que te creo, ¿entonces que?

-Solo vete a casa- respondí, ambas nos apuntábamos aun- Yo hare lo mismo- ella comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta sin dejar de apuntarme, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, vi por el agujero que provoco con la escopeta que bajo el arma y me miro por unos momentos.

-Felicidades- me dijo antes de irse

En cuanto la vi desaparecer pude respirar tranquila, pero algo me decía que no todo había acabado. Conocía a Riko demasiado bien como para pensar que con mandar a una de sus asesinas hubiera sido suficiente, tenia que salir de aquí, mi instinto me decía que debía irme pero ya. Tome mis maletas, pero salir por la puerta era muy arriesgado, me acerque a una de las ventanas y ahí estaba la escalera de seguridad, si quería vivir no tenia tiempo de perder.

Apenas si alcance a salir cuando comenzó a temblar todo y de las ventanas de varios edificios comenzaron a salir bolas de fuego, me apresure a bajarlas cuando de repente de mi ventana otra bola de fuego salió provocando que la escalera comenzara a tambalearse y despegarse de la pared, haciéndome caer.

-¡Diablos!- sentí algo duro sobre mi espalda y todo volvió negro.

**Pv. Jasper **

Me sentí fatal por haber salido asi de la casa, ¿pero que otra salida tenia? Alice se iría para hacer otra estupidez, se que lo hacia para que ambos pudiéramos estar juntos sin mas peligros alrededor de nosotros, pero solo de pensar de que algo o alguien le hiciera daño me hacia mal. Lo peor de todo es que hui de ahí en lugar de resolver las cosas y no solo eso, había notado que llevaba días enferma y nunca la lleve al medico, la deje ir en su estado y para colmo no sabía como estaba.

La conocía muy bien, ella cumpliría su orden.

Estuve un par de horas fuera, necesitaba calmarme lo suficiente para no iniciar otra pelea. Pero cuando llegue no había nadie, la mansión estaba iluminada pero solo por que estaban las sirvientas en casa, en cuanto entre a la sala, Jessica apareció.

-Buenas noches señor.

-Buenas noches, ¿ha visto a Alice?

-No, de hecho desde que salió hace tiempo- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y saco mi teléfono- Tome lo encontré tirado en la sala, se lo guarde por que alguien podría pisarlo.

-Gracias- lo tome y me di cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz, eran de Alice, pulse la tecla para oír el mensaje:

_Este… no se si de verdad no estés, pero creo que es mejor asi, Jasper te prometo que volveré y perdóname por no hacerte caso, sabes que esto lo hago por los dos yo quiero ser libre a tu lado sin el miedo de que algo te pueda pasar, eso te juro que no me lo perdonaría nunca… volveré, tu sabes que siempre lo hago, me has visto en acción, no hay quien me pare… por favor Jasper espérame… Te amo…_

Me di mas goles en la cabeza por no haber arreglado las cosas, pero tenia que tener fe, ella volvería me lo prometió y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

.

.

Seis días pasaron sin noticias de Alice, llame varias veces a Aro para que me dijera que rayos pasaba y no me decía nada por que era confidencial, estaba harto de las mismas escusas, me dirían que demonios pasaba si o si.

Llegue a la oficina de Aro y sin pedir permiso me metí pasando a la secretaria que me pidió que me detuviera pero no le hice caso, entre a aquella oficina que hace tiempo había pisado, Aro se encontraba con la cabeza entre las manos y unos papeles regados sobre su escritorio.

-¡Aro!- el se levanto de golpe asustado

-¿Señor Hale? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo entre sin permiso- el iba a replicar pero lo interrumpí- Vine por que necesito saber de Alice, hace días que no se de ella… ¿Dónde esta?- el no me supo responder y eso hizo que me enfureciera mas- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se Jasper

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué paso?- ella no podría hacer me eso

-Hubo una explosión- me tense, el se tomo el pelo entre las manos- Una horrible explosión en el hotel donde se hospedaba, hubo muchos cuerpos calcinados- sentía que las piernas me fallaban horriblemente- Pero lo que me preocupa es que ella no estaba entre esos cuerpos.

-¿Qué? Eso por que seria bueno.

-Por que nos dice que esta viva, pero no sabemos donde esta… intuyo que adivino lo de la explosión, ya revisamos los registros de los hospitales pero no hay ninguna Alice Brandon internada.

-¿Y luego…?

-No lo se- eso me enfureció, le tome las solapas del traje y lo acerque a mi- Calmate

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡La mujer que amo esta no se donde y quieres que me calme!

-Lo siento, no se que hacer… sabia que no debía ir pero quiso y en su estado…

-¿Qué estado?- lo interrumpí

-Esta embarazada ¿no lo sabias?

Me quede en shock con la noticia, Alice estaba embarazada y yo no lo sabía. Ahora sentía doble miedo, como fue tan insolente en ir sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo nuestro.

-Ella no lo sabía- me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos- Se hizo unos análisis antes de irse, la vi muy enferma por eso se los mande hacer, pero jamás vio los resultados.

-¡Y aun asi la dejaste ir!- le grite furioso, no solo no sabía donde estaba Alice ahora también había perdido a mi hijo.

-Sabes como es ella, jamás la hubiera detenido, lo hizo por que despues de esto seria libre… era lo que mas deseaba- se alejo de mí- Y en mi defensa debo decir que yo tampoco sabía nada hace apenas tres días que me eh enterado ¿crees que no me siento mal? Yo aprecio mucho a esa muchacha.

No quise escuchar más, salí de la oficina rápidamente. Me sentía como si la vida se me hubiera ido del cuerpo, necesitaba saber donde estaban, daría todo mi dinero si fuera necesario con tal de que me dijera donde se encontraban, nada de eso era importante comparado a saber donde estaba mi familia.

Pero no podía perder la esperanza, Alice me lo había prometido y ella siempre cumple sus promesas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Si, lo se que me estoy pasando de mala ultimadamente… pero si o no estuvo genial como se entero de lo del embarazo y lo que siguió jeje… bueno nenas este es el ultimo capitulo, no mas falta el epilogo y esta historia se acaba, como dije era corta pero 11 capis ya son 11 capis.**

**Esperemos que Alice regrese jeje…**

**Nos leemos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


	11. Epilogo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola nenas, quería darles las gracias por el apoyo que tuve con esta historia y por sus reviews que me escribieron dándome su opinión, de verdad me dio mucho gusto, pues solo me queda decirles que disfruten de la semana santa...**

**Solo me que decirles gracias y que disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos abajo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-_En Manos De Una Asesina_-**

**-Epilogo-**

**Felices al fin **

Mire a la personita que estaba frente a mí, me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de sorpresas y preguntas además de que estaba bastante inquieta, decidi darme un receso en mi historia para poder contestarlas bien.

-¿En serio paso eso papi?- pregunto mi pequeña Jade de 4 añitos- ¡Es genial!

-Si, pasó eso y más pequeña- le palmee mi pierna para que se sentara, Jade corrió, literalmente, hacia mí y de un brinco se sentó en mis piernas- Ahora, despues de que la guerrera terminara con su trabajo regreso donde estaba su príncipe para decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pues la guerrera lucho por que un hombre malo lo lastimo mucho pero despues se recupero.

-¿Y tuvieron su felices por siempre?- sus ojitos tan parecidos a los de ella, me miraban con esperanza, era lo bueno de ser niño, pues siempre se creía que todos los personajes tenían sus felices para siempre.- La guerrera y su príncipe se quedaron juntos ¿verdad?

-Desafortunadamente no amor.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojitos comenzaron a inquietarse

-Pues la guerrera no era libre para ser feliz con su príncipe, pero para que fuera libre tenia que enfrentarse a un ultimo enemigo, ella asi lo hizo a pesar de que el príncipe no estaba muy contento pues no quería perder a su guerrera- le acaricie su lacia cabellera oscura- Pero ella era muy terca asi que se escapo para poder hacerlo y cuando el príncipe se dio cuenta ella ya se había ido.- termine mi relato en esa parte, ya eran las mas de las 9:00 de la noche y con esta pequeñita era una guerra levantarse temprano.- Bueno pequeñita es hora de dormir.

-¡No papi! Es la mejor parte- se quejo, negué con la cabeza y me levante para llevarla a la cama me hizo un puchero pero aun asi seguí mi camino, aunque la mayoría del tiempo le cumplía lo que quería pero cuando era cuestiones de la escuela, ahí si era muy estricto, no quería que mi hija fuera una niña mimada ni caprichosa, aunque a veces estaba solo en esta batalla.

-Mañana seguimos ¿si? Ahora a dormir- entre a su habitación, quite las sabanas y la recosté con mucho esfuerzo por que no me quería soltar- Jade, es hora de dormir.

-Historia papi- me dijo sin soltare- Prometo que me dormiré despues.

-Mañana- repetí

-Mami hubiese querido que me la contaras completa- era siempre la misma excusa para que yo le diera algo, pero no siempre funcionaba.

-Pues mami no es quien tiene que levantarme en las mañanas, ahora pequeña…- la arrope con las mantas- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papi- dijo derrotada- Pero mañana seguimos ¿verdad? Me lo prometes por el meñique- levanto su bracito y su mano con el meñique extendido.

-Te lo prometo, por el meñique- entrelace nuestros dedos y ella me sonrió, se acurruco mas y cerró los ojos.

Encendí su pequeña lamparita- pues aun le daba algo de miedo la oscuridad aunque ella lo negara- antes de decirle lo mucho que la quería y salir del cuarto. Mientras me dirigía al mío comencé a recordar aquel día ya hace más de 4 años, cuando estuve a punto de perder lo que mas quería.

_Habían pasado tres días desde que supe de la desaparición de Alice, caminaba por la casa sin parar, parecía un león enjaulado por la desesperación de no saber donde estaba ella y mi hijo o hija, fue entonces cuando el teléfono sonó, literalmente corrí a tomarlo antes de que la empleada lo hiciera._

_-Bueno_

_-La encontramos- no tuve que adivinar de quien hablaban- Estaba en una clínica comunitaria en el centro, ese el motivo de que no había registros de ella ahí solo atienden a indigentes o personas de la calle._

_-¿Cómo supieron que estaba ahí?- respire algo mas tranquilo, pero no lo estaría por completo hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos._

_-Comenzamos a poner anuncios, una de las enfermeras lo vio y nos llamo inmediatamente, necesitamos que vengas Jasper hay cosas que debes saber._

_-En seguida voy.- colgué y salí corriendo a tomar mi coche._

_Aro me dijo que despues de enterarse donde la tenían la trasladaron al hospital mas cercano, no sin antes darle un buen donativo a la clínica por su ayuda. Salí rápidamente para el hospital sin tan siquiera ver mi aspecto._

_Llegue 15 minutos despues al hospital, Aro me esperaba en la recepción, prácticamente corrí hacia el._

_-¿Cómo esta?_

_-Aun no le han dado un chequeo completo, para saber con exactitud el motivo de que este en coma._

_-¿Coma?-el aire me fallo y sentía que mis piernas me fallaban._

_-Perdón no quise darte la noticia asi de golpe pero era necesario._

_-¿Cómo esta el bebé?_

_-Tenemos que esperar al doctor Jasper, yo se lo mismo que tu sabes ahora._

_Asentí, nos mantuvimos en el mismo lugar esperando al doctor. Otra media hora paso hasta que vimos que un hombre con bata se acercaba a nosotros._

_-Ustedes son familiares de Mary Alice Hale- no me sorprendió que usara mi apellido pues legalmente seguíamos casados._

_-Soy su esposo, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por que esta en coma?- lance las preguntas una tras otra, creo que la desesperación me estaba pasando factura._

_-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, hable con el doctor que la atendió y nos dijo que la encontraron hace 2 días en un callejón a lado del edificio en donde se instalaron las bombas, se encontraba inconsciente y con muchas heridas que parecían graves, además de que ella tiene un embarazo de 3 meses, es por eso que el doctor la indujo al coma para que haya una mejor recuperación tanto para ella como para el bebé, al parece se removía mucho._

_-¿3 meses?- mi corazón se rompió al escuchar eso y me maldije a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes, mi bebé también estaba luchando por sobrevivir y todo por mi descuido._

_-Si, pero me preocupa mucho el estado del feto… hay suposiciones de que la caída fue bastante grande, sin un diagnostico correcto no podre hacer mucho._

_-¡Haga lo que este en sus manos doctor!- alce la voz desesperado- ¡No importa el dinero, nada! Solo asegúreme que mi esposa y mi hijo estarán a salvo._

_-Hare lo que este en mis manos señor Hale, pero lo único que nos queda es esperar._

_Y asi fue, los días pasaron como agua del rio hasta convertirse en 4 meses. La recuperación de Alice era total, pero la del bebé aun estaba en peligro, no entendía mucho de eso solo algo de un posible desprendimiento de placenta, el doctor intento explicarme pero no cooperaba mucho creo que mi cerebro se negaba a procesar más malas noticias. _

_Ahora a casi 8 meses de embarazo tendría que haber mas cuidado en ella._

_Todos días me quedaba con ella hasta muy tarde, acariciando su vientre que cada vez se hacia mas grande, donde se encontraba mi niña… si, hace algunos meses supe que era una niña, una enfermera había entrado para hacerle un ultrasonido y asi vigilar que todo estuviera bien, cuando me pregunto si quería saber el sexo del bebé emocionado dije que si aunque me hubiera gustado que ambos estuviéramos juntos para disfrutar de la emoción. _

_Ahora mismo me encontraba sentado en su habitación, viéndola dormir, asi era como yo la veía._

_-Hola nena- la acaricie su mejilla y despues su vientre- Hola bebé, espero ya verte pronto quiero ver como eres, si te pareces a tu madre o a mi, o a los dos- me reí, cuando sentí un leve movimiento- Alice amor, nuestra hija es muy inquieta seguro que lo sientes ¿Amor?- mire su rostro con los ojos cerrados- Pequeña, te extraño… extraño tu voz, tus labios, todo de ti y más cuando me querías romper el brazo- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero las detuve, prometí que no lloraría ella me necesitaba sereno si bien me estaba costando demasiado- Han pasado tantas cosas, ¿sabias que despues de 2 años mis padres me llamaron? Si pequeña, no los había visto en tanto tiempo pero les pedí tiempo por que no me quería alejar de ti, ¿Y si preguntas si les dije cual fue el motivo? Se los dije, solo que omití muchas cosas, mamá quiere conocerte… al parecer les caíste bien- le di un apretón a su mano- Te amo Alice._

_Entonces su mano apretó la mía suavemente, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco. _

_-Yo… también… te amo- al fin abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_-¿Alice?_

_-No, Jennifer López- comencé a reírme no se si de emoción o por su chiste, su sentido del humor había vuelto._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión, pero bien- entonces su mirada paso a su vientre- ¡Vaya!- dijo entrecortadamente- Es… grande._

_-Es nuestra bebé Alice, tienes casi 8 meses_

_- ¡8 meses!- dijo sorprendida-¿Dijiste que es una niña?- de repente sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose- ¡Oh que emoción! Una niña._

_-Amor no te alteres, debes estar bien por los dos… ella necesita cuidados especiales._

_-¿Qué tiene?- ahora su voz era preocupada._

_-Al parecer tiene problemas por el accidente que tuviste hace meses- tenia que preguntarle- ¿Qué paso?_

_Ella comenzó a contarme desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada, lo que paso con la mujer del hotel y por ultimo la explosión que hubo. Yo la mire con los ojos abiertos ¿todo eso había pasado mi Alice? estuve a punto de molestarme con ella, pero me calme cuando dijo que pensaba largarse de ahí por el bebé pero que la explosión la había tomado por sorpresa pero que su intuición le advirtió que tenia que salir de ahí. _

_-¡Ay Alice! Pensé que te perdía- le bese ambas manos _

_-Prometí que regresaría ¿no?_

_-Si_

_En ese momento llego el doctor y se sorprendió al ver a Alice despierta, comenzó a revisarla y sus signos vitales estaban normales pero aun le preocupaba el estado del bebé, le advirtió que no se levantara mas de lo necesario, me propuse a cuidarla hasta el mas mínimo detalle cosa que no le gusto mucho pues siempre ha sido fuerte y nuestro bebé también lo era._

_Y asi fueron pasando los días, cuando una noche despertó con un horrible dolor en el vientre._

_-¡Jasper!- grito.- Llama al doctor… _

El parto tuvo muchas complicaciones pues al parecer Alice había sufrido la perforación de un órgano en el proceso lo que provoco que ambos tuvieran una infección que los llevo al borde de la muerte, yo espere afuera en lo que terminaba todo pues no me dejaron pasar, en ese lapso una enfermera salió para informarme sobre una decisión que posiblemente debía tomar:

-_Necesitamos saber a quien debemos salvar en caso de que las cosas se compliquen._

_Salvar a una de las dos, era la pregunta…_

_-Salven a mi esposa- dije con voz monótona, la enfermera asintió y regreso por donde vino _

Pero al final todo salió bien, pude quedarme con Alice y con mi bebé, aunque ella tuvo que pasar por un proceso mas largo de recuperación, pues la infección había sido mas fuerte para ella y necesitaba mas antibióticos que Jade, según ella no le importaba pues por nuestra hija aguantaría todo. Ambos nos encontrábamos en la habitación cuando la enfermera nos trajo al bebé solo un momento, pues al ser prematura tenía que estar algún tiempo en la incubadora.

_-Es hermosa- le dije mientras veíamos dentro de su burbuja- Se parece a ti_

_-Eso creo- dijo mi Alice- Es hermosa, es todo lo que se._

_-Lo es- me le quede mirando por unos momentos- Aun no le tenemos un nombre._

_-Jade_

_-¿Qué?- pregunte_

_-Quiero que se llame Jade, me gusta ese nombre ¿y a ti?- me miro preguntándome- Si quieres escoger un segundo nombre._

_-No, Jade por si solo se oye bien- le bese la frente- Te amo Alice_

_-Yo también_

_Un mes despues Jade tuvo el desarrollo suficiente para poder venir con nosotros a casa y de esa manera nuestra vida comenzó. _

Entre a la habitación y sonreí al verla ya recostada con un libro entre las manos.

-Al fin se durmió, mañana te toca a ti- suspire dejándome caer en la cama.

-Asi es, pero tú tienes la culpa por contarle la historia, sabes que le gustan las historias de acción o todo lo que tenga que ver con aventuras o coches explotando- dejo su libro a un lado y puso toda su atención en mí.

-Igual que su madre- me quite las pantuflas y me recosté a su lado- Que le inculco ese gusto desde pequeña.

-¡Oye! Te da envidia de que mi hija y yo tengamos en común muchas cosas- comenzó a reírse de mí- Pero también te quiere, aunque no me gusta del todo que le cuentes nuestra historia.

-Alice, tu historia es digna de contar y a tu hija le gusta "El cuento de la guerrera y el príncipe" aunque claro, omito muchas partes que nos son aptas para menores.

-Más te vale o ya sabes lo que te hare, ese brazo sigue siendo mío hasta que me ganes en las luchas- se recostó de lado para que pudiéramos vernos cara a cara- Y al paso que vas creo que mi hija podrá ganarte antes.

-Aun no entiendo como me dejaste convencer de enseñarle todo eso que sabes.

-Se llama defensa querido- me dio un beso en los labios- Y mientras aun este joven tengo que enseñarle todo lo que se me inculco.

-Y si… no se, quisiera tener otro hijo- le acaricie el rostro- Asi tendríamos a una pareja letal.- bromee con ella, se me quedo viendo sin gracia y mi sonría desapareció, me tranquilice cuando comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué opinas preciosa?

-Aunque su idea es muy tentadora señor Hale, creo que debemos esperar un poco más, apenas estoy habituándome a mi nuevo empleo- me acaricio la mejilla- Ya viste cuanto tardo Aro en borrar todos mis registros para que no apareciera todo lo que hice en el sistema legal, luego despues del tiempo que estuve en recuperación, buscar un nuevo hogar y empleo, eso fue difícil con Jade pues no le dábamos la atención necesaria y ahora que esta todo con calma quiero darle todo lo que no le di antes.

-¿Por eso es que la consientes tanto?- ahora entendía por que- Alice, amor, eso no es bueno… Jade no debe crecer teniendo todo lo que siempre cuando quiere.

-Pero podemos dárselo, no quiero que mi hija carezca de lo que yo carecí.

-Y no lo haremos, pero hay que tener limites ¿si? Si no crecerá siendo caprichosa.

-Lo se, pero las clases de defensa se quedan… su técnica de ataque es muy débil.

-¡Alice! tiene 4 años ¿Cómo quieres que se defienda?- le pregunte entre divertido y confundido- Además ella tiene seguridad en la guardería no creo que corra peligro, al menos que un niño que le quiera quitar sus dulces.

-Jasper yo a los 10 años ya sabía usar una 45- la mire con mala cara -Amor, no solo hablo de lo físico si no de lo emocional, recuerda que lo que es el kínder y la primaria son las etapas que mas afectan a un niño, no sabes las tantas historias que eh visto de niños traumados por que en el kínder lo molestaban demasiado, o de aquel joven que lo molestaban en la primaria por que era gordito asi que se obsesiono con su peso y casi no comía, se pasaba hasta 5 horas en el gimnasio y usaba esteroides, el punto es que murió por usarlos- entendía su punto, era verdad esos años eran muy difíciles para los niños por que si no eras popular o delgado eras el punto de burlas- ¿Ahora me entiendes? Quiero que mi niña se sepa defender más por que, aunque suene machista, es mujer.

-No es machista, solo te preocupa y es verdad las mujeres son mas "débiles"- hice las comillas- Bueno eso pensaba yo antes de conocerte y que me torcieras el brazo miles de veces.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas- me acaricio la mejilla y me dio un lindo beso en los labios- Asique esperemos ¿si? Un año a lo mucho, no creas que no quiero tener a mi mini Jasper conmigo.

-¿Mini Jasper?

-Si, por que se siempre estas alardeando que tienes una mini-mi, ok eso sonó muy Austin Powers, por eso yo quiero mi mini Jasper.

Me reí por su explicación, la atraje hacia mí y la bese.

-Te amo Alice, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Yo también Jasper, estoy tan agradecida que aparecieras en mi vida- me estrecho mas contra ella- Tu me sacaste de aquel agujero en el que encontraba, me hiciste ver que podía enamorarme y jamás me dejaste sola.

-Sabes que lo hago por que te amo.

Me quede acurrucado con mi esposa, mire al techo preguntándome como seria mi vida si Alice no hubiese aparecido en ella y la verdad nunca encontré la respuesta, supongo que me hubiese casado con otra mujer y hubiera tenido hijos, pero mi vida no hubiese sido tan emocionante. No, sinceramente no me imaginaba un mundo en donde Alice no hubiese llegado a mi vida, en donde el destino no me hubiera puesto en manos de una asesina, bueno ex asesina.

FIN

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**T.T Se acabo, ¡no lo puedo creer! Sinceramente estoy tan feliz en como me quedo esta historia sinceramente ojala que a ustedes les haya provocado la misma emoción… siempre quise hacer una de este tema, de hecho pensaba hacer una muy parecida a la película de "Asesinas" pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerla se me ocurrió ver kill bill y mejores ideas fluyeron, además por que si la hacia como la otra peli tenia que enfocarme de la vida de tres mujeres y como que no por que no seria lo mismo y confunde, asi que Bill me salvo xD.**

**No me queda más que despedirme momentáneamente.**

**¿Un último review?**

**Xoxo**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
